A little TLC from a doctor
by Mackenzie101
Summary: Serena is a well known doctor. An injured man named Darien comes to her hospital and she takes care of him. What will happen once he is better? RR!
1. Serena: the doctor

Ok I'm going to try this story out and see how it goes. So anyway read and review and tell me if I should continue k?  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a normal May summer day in the park.   
  
Serena Tsukino was walking in the park on the sidewalk with some chocolate ice cream, enjoying the sight of the summer day and the playing children and the falling cherry blossoms. Serena was pretty much a normal 20-year-old woman, aside from the fact that she was the best-known doctor in all of Tokyo.   
  
She loved her job, especially when she got to treat injured children. It didn't please her to see them in pain or hurt but it did please her once she had taken care of them and they always hugged her on the way out the door. She enjoyed taking care of adults and children alike. She was always paid really well for her services. Her life was wonderful. 'The only things that could make my life even more wonderful, would be to have a wonderful husband and one or two children.' Serena thought as she continued her walk though the park.   
  
Her long blond hair that was tied up in ondagoes was blowing in the light breeze. She continued walking down the sidewalk until she saw a man with jet-black hair sitting alone on a bench hunched over looking pretty forlorn and staring at his reflection in the lake's waters.   
  
Serena decided to go speak to the man but someone stopped her. A guy in a black robbers mask and black pants and a black shirt jumped out of the bushes with a knife.   
  
Serena gasped as he grabbed her arm and held her to him while holding the knife to her throat. She dropped her ice cream cone on to the ground.   
  
"Now if you come quietly with me sweetheart, I'll make this really painless." He said into her ear. Serena was in total shock and fear as the blade got closer to her throat. She couldn't find her voice to scream.   
  
'This must be one of the rapist guys my rape victim patients tell me about. Oh god please someone save me!' Serena thought as the man started to lead her to the bushes.   
  
Serena had her eyes closed tightly so she couldn't tell what he was going to do.   
  
Then, with a shuffle of feet Serena heard someone coming towards them. "Don't move another inch buddy or she dies!" Serena heard the robber say. She whimpered out of sheer fear of being killed.   
  
She suddenly heard the drop of a knife and then she was thrown down. She heard a series of curse words then she saw the robber run off saying: "I'll get you, you bastard!" Serena looked up to see whom her savior was.   
  
It was the guy who was sitting on the bench a moment ago! She saw him fully now. He looked to be about six feet in height and he had jet-black hair and ocean blue eyes. His face was chiseled to make him look like some sort of Greek god. He had a white shirt that clung to every curve of his strong chest and his flat stomach. He had very strong arms also, very visible muscles from the short sleeves.   
  
'Wow this guy must work out a lot' Serena thought as she continued her way down. He wore some dark blue jeans and some nice white tennis shoes.   
  
"Are you okay miss...uhm..." the man said as he helped Serena up gently lifting her to her feet. She smiled. "Serena." She said as she continued to smile at him. He smiled back at her.   
  
'His smile is gorgeous.' She thought as he extended his hand for her to shake. "What a weird last name, Serena. What's your first?" He said as he chuckled. She giggled. "My full name is Serena Tsukino." His eyes went wide.   
  
"So you're the famous MD?" he said as he walked down the sidewalk with her. "Yep, the one and only. So what's your name? I never did catch it." She said as she continued to walk beside him. "Darien Sheilds. I'm not famous or anything like you but I do make a pretty good living." He said with that smile of his. "Nice to meet you so what were you doing alone at that park bench? You looked so sad. I was going to talk to you until that guy tried to jump me." He sighed. "I'm always like that I guess. When I come here, I feel like I can just let loose and forget about my problems and worries you know?" He said glancing at her.   
  
She had long blond hair tired up in a weird hairstyle. They looked like meatballs to him. She had a pink tank top and some navy blue pants. 'She's really beautiful. I wonder if she will go out with me.' Darien thought.  
'Don't even think about it Sheilds. Every time you get involved with women, you end up getting cheated in the end like always.'   
Darien recalled his latest flame, Anne.  
She was a real bitch to him and always tried to take his money. He couldn't even remember if he was even attracted to her or how they even got together.   
'Maybe if I get to know Serena, she'll want to go out with me. Yeah, that'll make it easier!' Darien thought with some hope in his eyes.   
Darien then remembered when that guy had attacked Serena, she had dropped her ice cream.   
  
"Hey Serena. Since that jerk in the black made you drop your ice cream maybe I can buy you another one to make up for the other one. What do you say?" he said as she squealed with delight. "Oh I'd love that very much." He smiled. Before they could head over to the ice cream shop, his watch beeped.   
  
"Shit! I'm sorry Serena, I'm late for a meeting and I gotta run. Maybe I'll see you 'round?" She looked at him a little disappointed. "Oh ok. Well I'll see you sometime later Darien. Bye." She said as he ran off in the direction of the nearest crosswalk.   
  
Later, Serena arrived at the hospital and put her doctor's coat on and got on with her day. Her thoughts slipped to Darien most of the time. She had once daydreamed that she and he were married with a little girl and they were very happy.   
'What am I thinking? Darien and I would never get married.' She sighed. 'He probably already has a girlfriend. What chance would I stand?' She was knocked out of her thoughts by her redheaded assistant Molly who came running towards her. "What's wrong Molly? What's the matter?" She asked with concern.   
  
"You have to come quick Serena. We got a victim of a hit and run! Hurry come see him!" With that, Serena ran with Molly to the Emergency room. When she saw the other doctors reel the patient on the bed, she was surprised to see who it was. "Oh my god, Darien?!" Serena gasped as she followed the doctors and the bed to a room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well tell me what 'cha think okay? Review!  
~Mackenzie 


	2. No family?

Since I got so many reviews, I'll put chapter 2 up for you all now. Oh and I forgot to mention that I may not be on for 3 weeks because of a certain thing in my life that I will get tomorrow (3 weeks report card) which will determine if I go on the internet. So if I have not updated for three weeks, don't think I am being lazy and don't want to do the story 'cas honestly, I love writing these stories. Just another one of life's little pleasures! So anyway bare with this, I'll try not to leave you all in a cliffhanger.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the doctors reeled Darien into the room, Serena pushed her way though the little crowd of doctors to see him.   
  
He had a little bit of blood trickling down his bottom lip with a little gash. His dark hair was ruffled and his white shirt had a little blood on it and he was unconscious.   
  
"Ms. Tsukino?" Said one of the doctors. She looked up at him with a little sadness covering her eyes, but the doctor didn't see it. "Yeah?" She asked. "Would you like to take care of this one for us? Since we all have patients to take care of and you don't, since that little boy you took care of was released today. Would you like to take care of him? You do get extra pay for this one if you do." He said with a smile on his face.   
  
Serena smiled back. "Yes of course!" She said as he and the others walked out of the room. She took time to look at him to see if he had any serious injuries. It didn't really look like he had anything too bad, just a couple of scratches and bruises.   
  
Serena's assistant, Molly came into the room with a clipboard and some papers on it. "So, do you have any info on the hit and run victim yet?" She said with seriousness. Serena turned to her friend and looked at her.   
  
"No, not yet." Serena sighed. Molly stepped forward to look at him; she stopped at the bedside, beside Serena. She looked over at Serena, who looked as if she was in her own little dream world, with him.   
  
"Then, how do you propose we get his information?" Molly said, knocking her out of the dream. Serena looked at Molly, like she was crazy. "That's easy Molly, go type his name in the hospital computer, like you always have for the past three years, no duh!" She said triumphantly. Molly smirked. "Do we even KNOW his name?" She said as she smirked. Serena's smile faded and was replaced with a blush of embarrassment. "Ok, so I guess you can't do it then." She looked back down at him and remembered their meeting in the park.   
  
"His name is Darien Sheilds." She said absentmindedly staring down at him sighing. "How do you know that, Serena. Do you know him or something?" She blushed a bright red. "Well, sort of...." She trailed off.   
  
Molly smiled. "So where and when did you meet him and are you two going out?" Molly said with that same smile.   
  
Serena blushed even more. "I uhm....let's just go get his info printed out and I'll tell you later." She said as she walked out of the room with Molly, blushing. They walked over to the information desk, which was not too far from his room. Serena thought about Darien and how horrible he would probably feel when he woke up.   
  
She sat by Molly in the other chair while Molly typed away. "Let's see here, Darien Sheilds: age: 27, hight:6 feet exactly, blood type: A, birthday: August 3..." Molly said as she read off his information to Serena. "Let's see if he has any family to call." Molly said as she continued looking though his record. When Molly was done, her face dropped into a frown as she looked at the screen.   
  
"Oh my...." She said, as Serena got closer and looked at the screen herself. "What? What is it?" Serena asked concerned. "He has NO family to call, Serena. He was an orphan." Molly said sadly. Serena's heart sank a little. 'Darien has no family? But that can't be possible. He's too nice a guy to have no family. Oh Darien, I feel so sorry for you.' She said as she walked to his room to set him up.   
  
After Molly and Serena had taken his blood and done x-rays, they put him back in his room. Luckily, he didn't have any internal injuries, but the force of the impact of the car must have given him a coma. Serena set up the bag with the iv needle tube.   
  
Next, she had to put the needle in Darien. She took his hand and got the iv going. Serena noticed she still hadn't cleaned up the blood from his lip, so she got a wet rag and wiped the dried blood off of his lip. She wondered what it would be like to have his lips on hers, to have the taste of him on her lips. She sighed at the little thought of it.   
  
Once she was done, she filled out the report on Darien's condition. When she was done, Molly came and took the clipboard from Serena to enter it in their computer.   
  
Serena looked out the window and saw that it was sundown. Rays of yellow and red shone on the hospital from it.   
  
"Serena, I think it's time for you to be relived of your duties for today." Molly said as she stood in the doorway. Serena looked down at her watch. It was about 7:47p.m. "No, it's not. I came in late today so I have to stay until 11:00p.m. tonight." Serena said as she took one last look at the sunset and then turned to Molly. She sighed. "Ok Serena. But don't try to pull an overtime like you did last week. Remember how tired you were?" She said with a smile.   
  
Serena giggled. "Yeah, I fell asleep on my lunch the next day too. It took me all day to get that damn stuff out of my hair!" She said as they both laughed. "Well, tomorrow we both have off duty days so, why don't we go hang out at the mall?" Molly said before she left the room, stopping at the door, waiting for Serena's answer. "That's sounds fun. We haven't done that since we were in high school and college." Molly smiled. "You're right. So I'll see you tomorrow then!" She said cheerfully as she went out the door.   
  
Serena turned to Darien, who was still in a coma and didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Serena took the chair next to Darien's bed and watched over him her whole shift. Once eleven o'clock rolled around, Serena was asleep in the chair, dreaming of Darien and herself.   
  
Oh, how she wished they would become real, instead of just dreams and daydreams.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for now. But review for this chapter and if I get enough, I'll put up the 3rd chapter! Well, review and I'll read them as soon as I get back!  
~Mackenzie 


	3. Cofession and a little craziness

I know what you're thinking: get the 3rd chapter out already! Ok, ok I read all of your reviews and I'll do it right now. I think if I get more time this week, I'll put up the 4th chapter, that is, if I get a lot of reviews for this chapter! So read and review ok?  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When morning came, Serena was still asleep by Darien's bedside. She had watched him all night, not even leaving his bedside once.   
  
She lay in the chair with her head tilted back, supported by the wall behind the chair. She was in a very nice dream with her as a princess and the tall, dark, handsome, prince. He was about to kiss her when, her cell phone rang.   
  
Serena jolted out of her dream to the sound of it and took it sleepily out of her side pocket. "He...hello?" Serena asked as she rubbed her eyes. She looked to Darien, who was still out cold.   
  
"Serena, where in the hell are you? Did you fall asleep watching what's his face last night? We were SOPPOSED to be hanging out at the mall together today, remember?" Molly said from the other line angrily.   
  
Serena yawned and stretched while holding the cell phone against her cheek with her shoulder pressed to hold it there. "First of all, Molly, I'm still at the hospital. Second of all, yes I did fall asleep watching DARIEN last night. And third and last of all, yes, I do remember. Meet me at the very front of the mall and I'll meet you there okay?" Serena said as she got up and stretched some more. 'Sleeping in those chairs isn't very comfortable.' She thought as she waited for Molly's answer.   
  
"Well, that's the first time in ages you remembered anything. Remember that time back in Ms. Haruna's class you forgot every bit of your homework? You didn't even bother to bring any of it in, not one single paper. Oh your parents were soooo pissed off at you that day!" Molly said as she laughed.   
  
Serena groaned. "Please don't bring up past memories Mol. Bad memories and school don't mix." She said as she rubbed her eyes for the last time. Molly laughed again. "Serena you haven't changed a bit since we left junior high and high school. Hating it as always." Molly said. Serena giggled.   
  
"No, I didn't mind the school much, it was those Monday mornings! Believe me, I was nor have I been nor will I ever be a morning person." They both laughed. "Ah, so you were paying attention to the poetry teacher back in school. He sometimes talked like that." Molly said laughing. Serena giggled. "Yeah, I guess. So I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?" Serena said as she walked to the window and opened the curtain a little to see the afternoon sun shining. "Ok then, I'll see you when you get here then!" Molly said cheerfully before she clicked off her cell phone.   
  
Serena clicked hers off as well. She put it back in her pocket and looked at Darien. 'He looks so innocent in his sleep. I wonder when he will wake up?' She thought as she walked to the front door and turned back to look at him one last time. 'I hope you do wake up soon Darien. I'd like to get to know you better soon.' She thought and smiled as she left the room.   
  
When she turned the corner, she bumped into a man. "Oh I'm so sorry I was just walking along here absentmindedly and...." She trailed off when she noticed who it was. It was Allen, the head doctor of the hospital she worked at and her boyfriend.   
  
Although he was her boyfriend, she wasn't the one that made the first move, he was. Serena never really liked Allen the way he did her. She remembered him asking her to go steady with him and from there on in, he tried to take control of her life, but she didn't really seem to mind or care. But there was this one night where she REALLY started to care about what he was doing.   
  
He had taken her to his apartment and almost forced her to give her virginity to him just so that proved how much he loved her. Actually, it was really to brag to all his friends that he had finally "gotten some" as they called it.   
  
Serena never knew about the second part but she wasn't sure about the first part. She looked up into his green eyes and shivered. He always had a cold look to him, even when he was smiling. "Oh, hi Allen." She said as she stepped back away from him, just a little.   
  
He stepped towards her and smiled. A cold shiver ran down her back. "What are you doing here Serena? This was supposed to be your off duty day today. Are you trying to pull another overtime again or did you want to see me that badly?" He said as he took her in his arms and lowered his head to hers.   
  
His brown bangs brushing lightly against her forehead while he stared at her with his green eyes staring down at her.   
  
'As if! I don't want to see Allen badly. In fact, I don't want to see him at all!' Serena thought as she started to pull away.   
  
"Actually, I just fell asleep on accident watching a patient of mine last night. He's in a coma and I just thought it would make it better if I watched him." She said still pulling away from him. He smirked.   
  
"Always your patients before yourself, is that it Serena?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss her. She turned quickly so her lips would avoid his and he put a kiss on her cheek instead.   
  
She had finally broken away from his grasp and went behind the desk, put her coat on the proper hook, grabbed her keys and went out the door to her car, leaving Allen to stand there, a bit disappointed with her. 'She's my girlfriend for god sakes, she should at least give me the idea that she would like a few moments alone with me in the janitor's closet or somewhere else.' He thought as he went off to go take care of his patients.   
  
When Serena had parked in the mall's parking lot, she found Molly standing outside, waiting for her. "Hey Molly! So how long did you have to wait for me?" Serena asked cheerfully, pushing the thought of Allen holding her out of her mind. "Not too long." She said cheerfully.   
  
After they entered the mall, they went clothes shopping and then, they went further into the mall to get some ice cream. After they bought it, they sat down at a nearby table and started to talk about things that happened over the past few weeks and other things.   
  
After they stopped talking and giggling, they actually ate. Serena's mind wondered off to Darien, who was still in the coma when she left. Serena started thinking about if he never woke up or if the coma got worse. "Are you okay Serena? You look like you're about to cry." Molly said, breaking Serena's train of thought. "No I'm not. I'm just....just thinking." Serena said as she took little bites of her chocolate ice cream. "About Darien, am I right?" Molly asked with a glint in her eyes. Serena looked up at her.   
  
"No...no of course not." She said as she took bigger bites of her ice cream. "Oh come on Serena! I know you're thinking about him, I just know it! I have a sixth sense about these things you know." Molly said as she leaned in closer to Serena over the table after eating the last of her ice cream. Serena stared at her like she was crazy.   
  
"Come on Serena, you know you want Darien. You want to dump Allen for Darien don't you?" Molly said, not taking her gaze off Serena. Serena turned away and ate the rest of her ice cream.   
  
"I'd break up with Allen anyway for any guy, if he weren't so possessive." Serena said, trying to avoid Molly's gaze. Molly smirked. "Don't try to change the subject Serena and don't deny it either. You want Darien in your house." Serena covered her ears and blushed. "No!" She said embarrassingly. Molly continued.   
  
"You want him in your bed, but not for just one night, oh no, you want him every night for weeks and days at a time!" She said smiling evilly. Serena blushed a bright red.   
  
"No I don't! I don't even know him all that well!" She said desperately. Molly went on further. "You deny it so quickly so that means that you like...no....love him! Ah, it's love at first sight!" She said as Serena sank down in her seat, now unbelievably red.   
  
"Serena and Darien...." Molly sang slowly. Serena sat up and stood up out of her chair now. "Don't you dare Molly." She said dangerously. Molly only smirked. "Sittin' in a tree..." Serena stared at her like she was going to kill her. "I'm warning you!" She said as she came closer to Molly but she backed away. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." She continued as Serena glared at her while following her around the round table. "If you say the rest of that stupid song..." She said as she slowly got closer and closer to Molly. "First comes love..." She said as she still backed away from Serena. Serena was starting to growl at her. "Then comes marriage..." She said as she prepared to run like hell.   
  
"Then comes the baby in a baby carriage!" She said as Serena started to chase her around the table. "I'll kick your ass!" Serena yelled as she chased Molly. Everyone in the mall stopped to watch them. "I won't stop singing it until you admit it!" Molly said in a singsong voice as she ran. Serena finally stopped. "Ok, ok, I'll admit it!" She said as she said it low, barely audible.   
  
"IloveDarien." She said really fast. "What I can't hear you? Speak a little louder!" Molly said knowing the crowd was there and Serena didn't. "I love Darien. There, you happy now?! I love him and I wanna even sleep with him! Geez, are you happy now?!" Serena yelled. Molly nodded and pointed to the crowd that formed behind her back.   
  
She turned around and saw them and turned back to Molly and blushed. "Yup, very happy." She said as Serena walked out of the mall with her bags and walked out of the mall embarrassed and as red as anyway could get.   
  
After Molly had come back to the hospital from the mall, she got a call from Serena and asked if she would take care of Darien for her for tonight, since she was too embarrassed to even come to work. Molly promised she would.   
After She had finished her really important patients, she went to go watch over Darien for Serena. When she walked in, she saw that Darien was still out cold, or so it looked so.   
  
While she was checking his status charts, he slowly woke up and looked up at her. Molly gasped. "So you're finally awake? Serena will be glad. I have to go tell her the news!" She said as she went to go get her cell phone. But Darien grabbed her wrist and quickly brought her back to his bedside. "No, I don't want you to tell her, yet." He said weakly. Molly didn't understand. Why wouldn't he want her to know he was alive and well?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I finished this chapter! Oh and for those of you who think I hurt Darien, I didn't it was the hit and run person but you'll probably find out who that is later!  
~Mackenzie 


	4. The secret deal

Sorry for the long wait on this next chapter but I had a lot of stuff going on and I didn't really have time to write this chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait!  
DISCLIAMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Molly stared at Darien, confused. "But, why don't you want her to know? She's been taking care of you for two days now and Serena has been worried sick! I have to tell her!" She said while she struggled to get out of his hand's grip, but he wouldn't let go.   
  
"I'll tell you if you stop struggling. I hardly have the strength to stay awake, let alone hold you there." Darien said as his grip started to loosen a little.   
  
"Ok then...." Molly said as he let go of her wrist. She pulled up the chair that Serena had fallen asleep in the night before. "So, talk." She said as she sat down in the chair.   
  
"Well, you said that she was the one who took care of me most of the time, right?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, don't you think she would want to be the one I see when I woke up?" He said as he looked at her. Molly nodded again.   
  
"So, since she wasn't the one I got to see when I woke up, I'll have to fake being STILL in a coma until I figure out the perfect time to wake up when she's around." Darien said with a smile.  
  
Molly shook her head. "But you can't do that. Not only is it wrong to fake being sick in a hospital, it's also wrong to do that!" Darien shook his head. "But, I'm not sick, I'm SOPPOSED to be in a coma. So all I have to do is sleep most of the day and sneak food. That's pretty much easy." He said with a triumphant grin.   
  
Molly looked at him like he was crazy. "And how will you manage to get food from all the way down from the cafeteria all the way back up to your room without getting caught?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Easy, have you sneak it to me." He said as she stared at him wide-eyed. "Now, you may be into that idea, but I'm not. I have a job here and I like it just the way it is. I don't want to be fired just because I'm sneaking Serena's boyfriend some dinner!" Molly said angrily.   
  
Darien smiled. "Don't worry, you won't. If you do this, I'll pay you back, somehow." He said as she started walking towards the door. "Yeah, that's what they all say." Molly said before she stopped right before the door.   
  
"And if I do this, you'll pay me back in what way?" She asked as she turned around once again to face him. He chuckled. "Money of course, and maybe something a little extra if WE don't get caught." At this, Molly stepped back to his bedside.   
  
"You are sure it will work too, because if you aren't...." She said with seriousness. "Just trust me, okay? And I'm not Serena's boyfriend, yet." Darien said. Molly stared at him and gasped. "Yet? Oh, so that means you PLAN to...." He put one finger to his lips. "Now did I say that?" he said annoyed. 'You talk about one girl, just one girl, and their friends automatically think that you're their boyfriend. Women these days....' Darien thought to himself.   
  
"Anyway, do we have a deal?" He said holding his hand out for her. Molly took it and shook it. "Yes, we have a deal. I'll bring all 3 meals daily until you decide to get better, alright?" He smiled and nodded. "Okay then, I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said as she walked out the door. 'A secret deal huh? I guess I can keep this all a secret. But for how long? What if he or I screw up? Then I get fired and I get no pay.' Molly shook those thoughts out of her head. 'He said to trust him didn't he? And besides, I get more money this month!' She thought cheerfully as she went to go check out and go home.   
  
The next day, Darien lay in bed staring at the ceiling, bored. 'This is just as boring as having the flu, but not really having it.' He thought as he stared at the ceiling some more and thought about Serena. 'I vaguely recall Serena staring down at me and taking care of me. I wonder how long I was out for? And I wonder what kind of asshole would try and run me over?'   
  
Before he had time to think some more, Serena came in to check on him. He quickly acted like he was asleep and resumed the position he was in when he woke up.   
  
Serena looked over him. She was standing right above him. Darien took a little peek up at her, unfortunately, at the wrong time.   
  
Serena was leaning over to check his status charts, when her blouse draped open from the top. Darien fought the urge to just sit up and get it over with, so he wouldn't have to look down her shirt any more. 'Ok, ok, maybe if I just close my eye, she will be back at my bedside, not over me.' He closed his eye but when he opened them, the same sight greeted him.   
  
'Shit! She's making it harder for me. Damn it!' He thought desperately for some way to get her to step away from him. There was no way. He had almost decided to just get it over with and wake up, when she finally pulled back.   
  
'From what Molly wrote last night, it doesn't look like he's going to wake up today either. I wonder if something's wrong with his breathing.' She thought as she leaned down to his nose and mouth to listen for his breathing.   
  
Darien sucked in a breath quickly. 'Now why does she have to get closer to me? She just finished flashing me, what else could she do?!' He tried to make his breathing normal, but it was pretty hard, considering that her scent was filling his nose.   
  
'She really smells nice.' He thought and caught himself before he sighed right in her ear.   
  
After she pulled away from him, he thought he was in the clear, but thanks to Serena's concern, she stayed even longer. 'His breathing seems to be okay, but what about his heart?' She thought as she leaned down to his chest and listened to his heart.   
  
Darien's eyes almost shot open when he felt her head touch his chest. Her hair spread about her. Darien had to fight the urge to hug her to him, the feeling was so strong and he hardly knew her!   
  
'So this is what it would feel like if me and Serena had a nice, long, bout of....' He stopped himself from thinking the rest. 'What in the hell am I thinking? I barely met her and I'm already thinking of how much I want to screw her?'   
  
Serena had finally stopped checking to see if he was okay. She sighed and looked back at him before she closed the door.   
  
'Please wake up soon, Darien.' Were her last thoughts before she closed the door. Darien let out a breath he was holding and sighed and ran his hand though his hair, frustratingly. 'With her, this is going to be harder than I thought.' He thought as he stared up at the ceiling and started thinking again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's all for now. Please review this chapter and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!  
~Mackenzie 


	5. Bad news

New chapter! I finally got time to write this and stuff. So read and review!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week had passed and Darien was STILL acting like he was in a coma. It was a little hard in the beginning, but as time went on, Darien got better and better at acting like he was still in the coma. And as for Molly, she was getting better at sneaking him food. Although, Molly hoped it would stop soon.   
  
After Molly got finished filling papers, she went to go just talk with Serena. When she got to the main desk, she didn't see Serena there as usual. 'Strange, she's always there at this time.' Molly thought as she looked down at her watch.   
  
She was about to go look for Serena elsewhere, but stopped when she heard sobs coming from behind the desk wall. Molly walked around the desk and though the door to find Serena hugging herself to the wall and crying.   
  
"Serena, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked as she took Serena in her arms and she cried on Molly's shoulder. "He's going to die, Molly." She choked out as she cried harder into Molly's shoulder. "Who is going to, Serena?" She asked as she rubbed Serena's back comfortingly. Serena looked down at the floor, a few of her tears hit the floor.   
  
"Darien. The other doctors say, if he doesn't wake up soon, he may die. He'd be the first patient I ever have lost. Oh god, Molly, I could never bear that." She said as she cried her heart out. 'Yeah right, he's not dieing. He's just being an ass and screwing with your head, that's all.' Molly thought angrily as Serena walked out of Molly's embrace and got some tissues and wiped her face and her tears. 'He made me promise that I couldn't tell her, well he's going to have to tell her himself then!' Molly thought as she smiled at Serena. "It'll be okay, Serena. Things will work out, I promise."   
  
She said as she turned around and walked to Darien's room, furious. 'If it doesn't work out, I swear I'll put him right back in the coma, for real!' She thought as she finally reached his door and threw it open.   
  
Darien jumped. "Jeez, I didn't expect you to come bursting in like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Molly glared at him and grabbed his shirt and brought him face to face with her. "I'll do more than that to you if you don't stop this little game and fake that you have finally woken up!" She yelled at him right in his face.   
  
"Calm down, Molly. Now why do I HAVE to?" He asked her as she let go of his shirt. "Here's the two main reasons why you have to, one, if you don't, the doctors will think you are dead and after they find out that you have been awake for a long while, you'll be in deep shit. And two, you made Serena cry." She said as she started to walk out the door.   
  
"Why....How did I make her cry?" Darien asked, concerned about Serena. "The doctors told her that you could be dieing and she started crying, that's all you need to know, if you even care at all." Molly said as she started to walk out of his door.   
  
"Tonight...." Darien said, trailing off. Molly turned to him, just before she reached the door. "What?" She asked him. "Tonight. I'm going to wake up, tonight, for her." He said as he stared out of the window to see the sunset. Molly smiled.   
  
'So, he does care about her.' She thought as her smile grew wider. "Serena should be in around night time to check up on you. You had better get ready for tonight." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.   
  
Later that night, Serena walked in and sat down next to Darien, who was still asleep. She watched over him for a few moments. "You know, I was really hopping that, when you woke up, that you would have liked to spend a little time with me after you fully recovered." Serena said to him, hopping he could hear her though his dreams. Darien tried really hard not to let his smile break though.   
  
'I sure as hell do. For all the time I spent in here, I sure do.' He thought as she continued to tell him about all of the things she wanted to go do with him. Serena had said every activity that he liked and a few more that Darien would have liked to try.   
  
At one point, Serena reached out and held his hand. "I really, truly wish that you would wake up, Darien. I want to get to know you. I want to see you up, walking about, happy as can be...." She said as tears came into her eyes and started to fall down. "And I want....I want...I want to be your friend, Darien." She said as she laid her head on the bed and started to cry freely now.   
  
"Please, please wake up, Darien." She said as she sobbed into the sheets. Darien had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to see her unhappy or crying just because of the stupid stunt he pulled. He decided now was the best time to let her know that he was alive and well.   
  
So, he groaned a little, so that Serena would look up at him, she did. Darien's eyes slowly opened and looked down to her. "Serena?" He asked weakly. She smiled as her tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy. Serena hopped up from her seat and hugged him, being careful of course.   
  
"Oh Darien, You're okay! I'm so relieved!" She said as she hugged him and buried her head in his chest. "I'm glad too, Serena." He said as he hugged her back. She sighed with the comfort and knowledge that Darien was okay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry that was such a short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time, okay?   
Well, until then, Review!  
~Mackenzie 


	6. Feelings

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was moving and stuff and had to wait for the Internet people to come and set up the Internet in my new house. So anyway here's the new chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Serena checked up on Darien periodically. Ever since he woke up, well, faked waking up; Serena spent every shift with him, even if it was time for her lunch break or time for her to go home.   
  
Darien loved the attention he was getting from her. She'd bring him meals and books if he got bored and snuck him things he wasn't supposed to eat or drink. She was really nice to him. Once he was released, Darien decided he would ask her to be his girlfriend and ask her to go out on a date with him.   
  
Once day, Serena sat at his bedside, reading a romance novel, while he watched the little T.V. that sat in front of his bed. Darien decided to ask her now. 'No better time than now.' He thought as he cleared his throat so she would look up at him. "Yes, Darien?" She asked as she put her bookmark in the place she was reading and sat the book down. Darien almost lost his nerve but then got it back. "D..do...do you...do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, hoping what her answer would be. Serena looked at him, not really knowing what to say to him. 'Should I tell him that I'm going out with Allen? Or should I tell Darien no and break up with Allen? I don't know what to do.' Serena thought as Darien looked at her with hopeful eyes. She knew what to say now, but before she could say it, she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Hello, Serena." Said a very deeply chilling voice. She turned around to see Allen staring down at her and smiling. 'Oh god, not that creepy smile.' Serena thought as she shivered. He looked away from her to Darien, who, for some unknown reason, was glaring at Allen. So, Allen glared back and then looked back down at Serena. She smiled weakly. "Serena, you have an off duty day tomorrow, why don't you come and spend time with your BOYFRIEND!" he said boyfriend loud enough to where Darien could hear. Darien's heart sank. 'It figures she has a boyfriend. She's too beautiful to not have one.' Darien sighed. 'If only it were I.' He thought sadly as Serena looked to him with desperate eyes, but he didn't see.   
  
"I'm sorry Allen, I have other plans." She said as she looked to Darien, smiling. "Oh, alright then, I'll be seeing you around." He said as he glared once more at Darien before he left. Serena looked at Darien who looked as if he had just been stabbed in the heart. She frowned. "What is it you wanted to ask me, Darien?" She asked sweetly. He shook his head.   
  
"Nothing. You sort of just answered my question back there with your boyfriend." He said sighing heavily. Serena laughed. "You mean Allen. He only assumes that I'm his girlfriend. I don't really consider myself as his girlfriend." She said. Darien's eyes lit up with hope again. "Then, why don't you break up with him?" He asked. She sighed. "Because he obsessive and I don't know what he will do if I do. He said if I did manage to find someone else, that then, and only then could I break up with him." She said as she looked to the floor. Her hands were in her lap.   
  
Darien reached over and took her hands in his. "Serena, do you have any feelings towards me at all, even little ones?" he asked. She slowly nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with..." He interrupted. "Then, since you do have feelings for me, why not be my girlfriend and break up with Allen?" He asked, still holding her hands in his.   
  
She felt a warm feeling shoot though her from the soft grip of his hands. She blushed and looked into his soothing ocean blue eyes. "Yes, I...I want to be your girlfriend, Darien, right after I break up with Allen." She said as she got up out of the chair and looked at him once again. He looked at her stunned. "Y..yo.You really mean that?!" He asked as she smiled and nodded.   
  
"In fact, I'm going to go do it right now." She said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Darien slightly blushed. Serena walked out of the room, unbelievably happy and blushing. She closed Darien's door. But as soon as she closed it, she heard shouts of joy coming from Darien and she giggled.   
  
Later, she found Allen, getting ready for his lunch break. She tapped him on the shoulder and looked down at her. "I need to talk to you, Allen." She said as she led him to a little area in the waiting room. "Now, remember when you said that if I found someone I really liked, that I could break up with you?" She asked. He nodded.   
  
"Well, I have and so, I hope you don't take this too hard but, Allen, I'm breaking up with you." She said as he twitched a little. "And who is this other man that you believe is to be worthy of your heart?" he asked her. Serena blushed. "Darien, one of my patients." She blushed even more. Allen's anger subsided. "Don't you know the rules around here Serena?" He asked with an evil smirk. "Yes, very well. Why?" She asked, thinking of Darien. "Well, one of the rules say, that you can NEVER date one of the patients. That's a rule." He said. Serena shrugged.   
  
"Oh, I guess I missed that one." She said as she looked at the floor. Actually, it was just a dumb excuse for Serena to stay with Allen, or so he thought. "Well what no one knows won't hurt them, right?" She said as she walked away cheerfully. Allen was furious. 'I'll keep you away from that Darien, somehow.' Allen thought as he started to plan.   
  
Meanwhile, Serena walked down the hallway, feeling like she was on cloud 9. She didn't even notice that she walked right into Molly. "Woah, watch it next time Serena! Anyway I have good news for you." Molly said and Serena giggled. "So do I. But, you tell me what yours is first." She said as she smiled. Molly looked down at her clipboard.   
  
"Well, according to these doctor's notes, Darien made a fast recovery and he'll be released tomorrow. Serena smiled. "Well, here goes my good news, Darien and I are now going out." She said. Molly smiled. "That's wonderful, congratulations Serena!" She said as she hugged her. "So how did Allen take this?" She asked. Serena nodded. "Not bad at all. He took it well." She said as she and Molly went their separate ways. 'Wow, this has got to be the best day I've had at this hospital yet!' Serena thought happily as she went to go tell Darien the news.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, please review for this chapter!  
~Mackenzie 


	7. Happiness

I'm very sorry that I didn't get this chapter out earlier. Mostly because Mother Nature didn't agree to the fact that I wanted to go make some more of my stories, so to stop me, she sent a round of "lovely" weather to my area. Wasn't that sooo nice of her?   
  
~Snickers~ Yeah, right. Well, here's the 8th chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena bounded down the hallway, happy as could be. She couldn't wait to tell Darien the news. When she finally got to his room, she threw open his door and ran to him and hugged him, tightly and squealed with delight. Darien looked down at her, a little confused.   
  
"What's going on, Serena? I thought you said that you were going to break up with what's his name. Well, did you?" He asked as she hugged him tighter. "Uh-huh and he took it very well I might add. Oh and I got even more good news for you." She said as she looked up at him, smiling like Christmas had already come. Darien smiled back down at her. "And what would that be?" He asked as she still held him.   
  
"You're going to be released tomorrow. Isn't that wonderful? We can finally get out and have some fun together, that is, if you want to...." Serena said as she started to look away from him. He smiled and took her chin in his hand and slowly, but gently made her look into his eyes. "I would love to go do anything with you, especially if you are there with me. After all, I do owe you for taking such tender care of me." He said smiling. Serena blinked. 'I'll never get enough of that beautiful smile he has.' She thought as she sighed.   
  
"Oh Darien...." She said as she hugged him tighter. "You don't know how happy this day has made me!" She said as she hugged with every ounce of strength she had. Darien felt her arms wrapped tightly around him and he started to suffocate. "Serena....I like you....but...could you please....let go?" He asked while turning blue. Serena blushed while letting go of him. "Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy for you!" She said as she got up and went out the door, still as happy as she could be. Darien chuckled. 'Maybe having Serena for my girlfriend is easier than I thought.' He thought as he sighed at the thought of being outside again and out of this boring little room.   
  
Serena walked down the hallway, unbelievably happy now. She went to go find Molly. When she did, she found Molly putting papers in the correct folders and setting up appointments for incoming patients. She looked up at Serena and saw how happy she was.   
  
"Well...." She said as she gathered some papers in a stack together. "This is the happiest I've seen you been since well....Allen. But now that you're with Darien, you seem even more happy than you could have ever been with Allen and you and Darien have only known each other for what, one and a half weeks, right?" Molly asked as she finished the papers and stepped around the desk to continue talking to Serena.   
  
"So, are you going to the hospital's charity ball this weekend?" Molly asked with a small smile she tried to hide. Serena gasped. "You mean it's THIS weekend?!" She asked as she panicked. Molly nodded. "Yeah, didn't you read the notice board this week? Oh yeah that's right, you were with Darien the whole week so you couldn't." She said as she crossed her arms and watched Serena panic. "Oh god. What am I going to do Moll? I don't even have a dress let alone a date!" Molly smirked.   
  
"Well, I don't know about the dress part. But I know where you can find a date." She said. Serena gave her a funny look. "Where, Molly, where?" She asked as she shook her friend's shoulders. She tore Serena's hands off of her shoulders and shook Serena. "Calm down Serena! How about you take your new boyfriend Darien? I'm sure He would love to go with you." Serena smiled suddenly. "Oh yeah that's right. I'll ask him tomorrow." Molly looked at her puzzled. "Why tomorrow? Why not ask him now?" She said. Serena giggled.   
  
"Well, there are two reasons. One, both your shifts and mine are over. Two, you know we BOTH have to get dresses for this ball. I mean we haven't gone since our first year here. After that we didn't really care." Molly smiled. "Ok but, what about me? I have no date." Serena frowned. "Oh yes, that's right I'm so sorry I didn't think about that. Maybe you should ask...." Serena was cut off by the guy she was thinking about, Melvin. 'Speak of the devil.' Serena thought as he walked over to her.   
  
Melvin was the x-ray boy. He was also kind of a dork. He had big white glasses and he was kind of short for Serena's height. "Uhm...Serena?" He asked nervously. Serena looked down at him and smiled. "Yes?" She asked sweetly. "I heard that you broke up with Allen and the charity ball is coming up and...." He said as he trailed off. "And?" She asked for him to go on. "I was wondering if...if..." He started stuttering.   
  
'Just spit it out already!' Serena's mind screamed. Melvin finally got his courage up again. "If...If you would go to the ball with me?" He asked as he blushed slightly. Serena smiled even more.   
  
"I'm sorry Melvin, but I already have a date for the ball. But maybe my friend Molly over here...." She said as she pulled Molly over. "Would love to be your date for the ball. Wouldn't you Molly? Uh.....Molly?" She asked as Molly stood there and stared at Melvin dreamily. "You hoo, Molly? Are you okay? Come on Moll, say something!" She said as she passed a hand over her eyes.   
  
"I...I would love to go with you Melvin." Molly said as he smiled. "Okay then, give me your phone number and I'll arrange a time to pick you up this weekend." He said as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Molly immediately took it and wrote down her number and her name. She even took the liberty of writing her address down for him. She handed it to him and he quickly scanned it and smiled.   
  
"Gee, thanks Molly. You won't regret this!" He said as he walked off, but unfortunately, he was still looking at her while he was walking and walked right into a wall and fell. "Oh my gosh! Melvin, are you okay?" She said as she ran to him and helped him up while picking up his glasses.   
  
Some doctors that happened to be in the area were laughing at him while Molly helped him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to you, Molly my sweet." He said as he smiled at her and walked off. Molly blushed and sighed.   
  
"Molly my sweet? That's something only a dork would say!" Serena said while laughing. Molly shot her a dirty look. "Shut up Serena! I think he's very sweet." She said while blushing again. Serena smirked. "Yeah, for a dork!" She said, still laughing. Molly glared at her.   
  
"Shut up Serena, or I'll do the same thing I did to you at the mall except it'll be here!" She said angrily. Serena held up her hands in defense. "Shutting up, shutting up!" She said as they both went behind the desk and hung up their coats, grabbed their purses and checked out. They went out the front door of the hospital and hopped in Molly's car and drove to the mall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short I know. Next time I try to make it longer. Anyway please review!  
  
~Mackenzie 


	8. Rivals

Ok, here's the next chapter. I am now on summer vacation now so maybe I'll get some time to update this more than usual, so as always, keep checking, keep reading, and best of all, keep reviewing!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Molly looked at millions after millions of dresses but couldn't find just the right one. "It's no use Molly, I just can't find the right one!" Serena said as she sat down on a bench, exhausted from all of this dress hunting. Molly sighed. "I know, I can't find one either. How come you can find the most perfect dress when you don't need it and then not find one when you really do need it?" Molly said as Serena laughed. "Yes, well...." Serena stopped in mid-sentence.   
  
She saw a dress in a window of a store that caught her eye. It was a beautiful long white dress that looked like it shimmered under the lights, it was held up by spaghetti straps. "Molly, I think I've found the perfect dress." She said as she smiled brightly at it.   
  
The next morning at the hospital, Darien decided to get out of his room and walk around a bit since his legs were stiff from being in that small bed most of the time. He wore his clothes that he had worn when he was first brought in. The bloodstains on his shirt were gone. Serena had taken the opportunity to wash his clothes, since that was the only pair he had with him. He sighed as he thought about the golden haired angel, who had nursed him back to health, every chance she got. He passed a notice bored on his way down a hall. A poster had caught his eye. It was poster advertising the charity ball for the hospital that was to be held this coming weekend.   
  
'It says it's for the hospital doctors and nurses but they can bring friends and family. Maybe I should ask Serena to this. It would be a first date for her and I but hell, I have to try.' He thought to himself as he kept walking down the hallway. But while he was walking, he bumped into someone, knocking them down. "Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention and...." Darien stopped his apologies for a moment to actually look at the person he knocked down.   
  
It was a doctor all right, but not the one Darien really wanted to see. It was Allen. He glared up at Darien while getting up off of the floor. "So, we meet again Shields. I didn't think it would be so soon." Allen said, giving Darien an evil look. "Neither did I, Allen." He said while turning around and walking off, but Allen stopped him. "Oh yes, and I should thank you for giving me this high position in this hospital and stealing MY girlfriend!" He said angrily. Darien smirked.   
  
"Well, all I can say for the employment part is you only got here because you cheated your way to the top by discouraging the other head doctors and tricking them. The company only gave you this job because you bribed them as well, I'm the only one who knew though." Allen smirked back. "Yes, that's the only way you can get to the top in life now, Shields." He said. Darien frowned. "You could have tried the honest way you know. It might have taken longer, but you could have been in a better hospital than this one." Allen was getting a little annoyed. "You take the honest way because you're such a goody-goody and you're also stupid and naive, aside from me, I don't give a damn and I'm smart." Darien smirked. "Then if you're so smart, why isn't Serena your girlfriend anymore? And I didn't steal her, I asked her, honestly and she gladly accepted. So get off your high horse and set your priorities straight." Darien said as he began walking back to his room. He suddenly turned back around to Allen. "Oh, and Allen?" He looked up at Darien with hatred in his eyes. "Yes?" He said though gritted teeth. Darien got a sly smile.   
  
"It's Mr. Shields to you." He said as he waited for a reaction. Allen was boiling with anger. So, the only thing he decided to do was give Darien the middle finger and walked off. Darien chuckled. "Ooh, so scary, the middle finger, I'm gonna die!" Darien called down the hall to Allen and walked back to his room to wait for Serena to check him out.   
  
Later, Darien sat in his room, just thinking. Darien was the CEO of the very hospital that Serena worked at. He was very popular with every one of his associates one included Anne. She had begged him and begged him to go out with her. He didn't know why he did it, but he asked her to be his girlfriend. So, of course she was happy. Darien hadn't really given any thought to it before he had asked her to be his girlfriend. But with Serena, he had lots of time to think about it.   
  
Only a week after he had asked Anne out, she started being a horrible witch to him and she always tried to steal his money. After about a month, Darien had had it with her, the only logical thing to do was dump her. She didn't take it very well, so she said she couldn't stand him anyway and left the company to be a lawyer in another city. Darien was sort of grateful for that. After that, he had the problem of getting a new head doctor for the hospital, since the old one retired. So, he and his associates went though millions upon millions of resumes and singled it down to five, one of them happening to be Allen.   
  
Like Darien had said before, he had cheated his way to the top. Darien had already made up his choice for the new doctor, a very trustworthy man named Andrew. But the company refused to put Andrew in and made Darien put Allen in. He had no choice. But Darien knew that Allen had cheated, somehow. A little while later, he had heard about the new doctor in the hospital, Serena Tsukino.   
  
He didn't give much thought to her, until he met her in the park. He thought she would be snobby and self-conceited. But to his surprise, she wasn't. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend, beautiful, polite, caring; oh there were one too many words to describe her. Darien lay back on his bed, and daydreamed.   
  
He got a few daydreams about Serena and some about her he'd rather not mention. "Are you ready to go home, or are you going to sleep all day?" Said an angelic voice. Darien's eyes snapped open to find Serena standing beside his bed, smiling. He sat up and smiled back and stretched. "I think I've done enough sleeping to last me a lifetime." He said making her laugh. "Well, come on, I already called you a cab to take you home." She said as he followed her. She checked him out and they were on their way to the front entrance.   
  
Serena and Darien both stopped at the front entrance. She turned fully to Darien and he did the same. "Can I ask you...." They started at the same time. Serena turned to the side and blushed while Darien rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you ask your question first, Serena?" He said as he looked at her embarrassingly. She blushed. "No, mine is probably not all that important. You ask yours first." Darien smiled and gulped. 'Well, here goes nothing.' He thought to himself as he cleared his throat and started to ask.   
  
"You know that charity ball that the hospital is throwing this weekend?" He asked nervously. Serena nodded. "Yes?" She thought about this before he continued. 'Oh my god, he may be asking me! I hope so, I hope to god!' Serena thought desperately. Darien smiled and hoped he wouldn't loose his voice or courage before he got the chance to ask.   
  
"Well, would you....would you like me to be your date for the ball?" he asked as he blushed a little. Serena's eyes brightened. "Oh Darien, I would love to go with you!" She said as she jumped into his arms and hugged him. Darien hugged her back and chuckled.   
  
"Give me your phone number and I'll see you this weekend, Serena." He said as he smiled one of his best smiles. Serena quickly took out a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled her phone number on it and gave it to him. Darien smiled and walked out though the sliding doors and to the cab and sped off. Serena sighed as she watched him go. 'There goes my prince charming, hopefully.' Serena thought as she went back inside and tended to some other patients.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come! But if you want to see the rest, you have to review this chapter! So review and I'll add another chapter soon!  
  
~Mackenzie 


	9. A day in the park

~Laughs nervously~ Hehe, sorry for the long wait again, but I have been busy, (being a pyro on Independence day, YEAH!) So anyway, here's a new chapter! Oh yeah, and this chapter may not be as good as the others, I had a major writer's block.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Serena went around the hospital, happy as ever while she tended to patients. She couldn't wait for the weekend to come. She had the perfect dress and the perfect date to boot.   
  
When Serena passed them in the hallway, Molly and Melvin both looked very happy and excited for the weekend to come. The funny thing was though, Serena didn't see Allen for the rest of the week. 'He must be trying to get a new girlfriend for the ball. I doubt that's going to happen with his possessiveness.' Serena thought as she went down the hallway and into the checkout room. She went out into the parking lot and got to her car, and drove home to her rather medium large house.   
  
When Serena got home, she easily took off her purse and walked into her living room, and then headed for the kitchen. She went to her refrigerator and grabbed a coke from it, she was about to open it when her phone rang. Serena sighed. 'For once, it's not my cell phone.' Serena thought as she quickly checked the caller ID. She smiled excitedly as she quickly answered the phone.   
  
"Hi Darien!" She answered cheerfully. At the other end of the line, Darien looked puzzled. "How did you know it was me Serena?" He asked while scratching his head. Serena giggled. "Caller ID. It's something called technology, Darien. Gee, you really need to catch up with the times." She said, laughing. He frowned. "That's not very nice to say to your boyfriend and future date for this weekend. Just for that, I may reconsider." Serena frowned. "But then who will I go with?" Serena asked as he chuckled.   
  
"Oh come on, I was only joking with you. Now anyway, why did you call me?" She heard him take a deep breath, then let it go. "Would you like to go to the park with me today, Serena? I mean, I did say I would buy you ice cream." He said while Serena smiled wildly. "I would love to go to the park with you, Darien!" She said as she blushed. He chuckled.   
  
"Alright then, tell me you address and I'll pick you up." He said before she started to tell him her address. He quickly wrote it down. "I'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes, Serena. Bye." He said as they hung up. Serena thought about this for a moment. A wonderful stroll in the park with Darien seemed like a sweet dream to her. Suddenly she snapped out of her little daydream and actually thought about it.   
  
'Ten minutes! Oh my gosh, I don't have enough time for a bath! I only have time to change. I hope Darien doesn't mind.' Serena thought as she quickly ran down the hallway to her room. She quickly went though her clothes, throwing everything out into her floor that she owned and scanned them all quickly.   
  
"I can't find anything good enough! Maybe that over there....no too short....maybe that....no...too wrinkled....oh that!....no....too purple. ARG! What am I going to do?!" Serena yelled as she, once again, ripped though her dressers and her closet.  
  
About 9 minutes later, Darien stood at the door of Serena's house. He looked around the small, but beautiful white house. 'She's a famous doctor, so I shouldn't be surprised.' He thought while a smile he couldn't control graced his face as he rang the doorbell. He smiled even more when Serena now stood in the doorway before him.   
  
She was dressed in a sky blue tank top and tan colored shorts. Serena blushed when she noticed that Darien was staring at her. When he finally snapped out of it, he noticed he had been staring at her for some time.   
  
Now, it was his turn to blush. "So, are we going to go or are you going to stand there all day?" Serena said, noticing the red hint of color on his cheeks, and giggled. Darien tried to calm himself down so that his cheeks would go back to normal. Serena tried to hold in another giggle, but failed. He though she sounded so cute when she giggled.   
  
Once they arrived at the park, Darien bought them both ice cream. Serena and Darien both got chocolate and started to walk though the park, down the same path that Serena had first met Darien at. They sat down at the bench and started talking about random things, life, entertainment, hobbies, things like that.   
  
While they were laughing at something Darien had said, a though slid its way into Serena's mind. 'I wonder why Darien was put into an orphanage. He seems so nice and sincere. Why would anyone want to just abandon him?' Serena thought as her smile faded as she leaned on his shoulder. Darien noticed this and became concerned.   
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" He asked as he carefully cupped her cheek in his hand and made her look up at him. Serena looked up at him with concern and curiosity in her eyes. "Darien?" She asked, almost unsure. He smiled. "Yes?" He said as he let her face go. Serena didn't know weather to ask this question or not.   
  
"Why were you put in a orphanage?" She said quickly before she could think. Darien's eyes widened. "How did you know I was put into one? I didn't think I told you yet." Serena blushed.   
  
"Well, when Molly and I typed up your information on our computer when you were brought in, we found out you had no family and you were an orphan." Darien nodded and put one arm around her shoulders.   
  
"When I was a little boy, I was on a road trip with my parents. We were just driving down the road when we turned a narrow corner and a big truck was on the wrong lane, so my father swerved off the road to avoid him, but there was railing where he pulled off to and the car when over the side, and that's when I blacked out." Darien was frowning during the whole story. Serena nodded for him to continue.   
  
"After I woke up, I found that I had been bandaged around my forehead and I had one hell of a headache. The last thing I remembered was going over the side of the railing and I couldn't remember what my own name was. The doctors said it was Darien Shields, but I can't remember. Then, I asked to see my parents, but the doctors told me that....that....that they didn't survive. They checked my records to see if I had any living relatives left, they couldn't find any, so they had no choice but to stick me in the orphanage until I was eight-teen and get the inheritance my parents had left for me."   
  
Darien said as a single tear fell from his eyes. Serena saw this and wrapped him in her arms and comforted him. "It's okay, Darien. I realize that your life must have been hard throughout your childhood. But don't worry, I'll try to help make the rest of your life better." Serena said as Darien looked down into her eyes.   
  
She smiled and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her and put his cheek to the top of her head. Serena sighed. She felt like she could just fall asleep in his arms with no worries at all. Darien too his head off of hers and looked down at her.   
  
When Serena felt that Darien had taken his head off of hers, she looked up at him and saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. "You know Serena, I've never told anyone else but you about my past. I feel like I can tell you everything."   
  
He said as she blushed. Darien smiled and started to lean down into her and started to close his eyes. Serena felt Darien pull her closer into him. 'He...he's going to....to kiss me.' Serena thought as she leaned towards him as well and closed her eyes. But, before their lips could even make contact, Serena's cell phone rang.   
  
Her eyes snapped open and she reached into her pocket for the little romance killer. Darien's eyes opened as well and he let go of Serena. He sighed. 'I was so close to giving her a kiss, but her stupid cell phone had to ring, damn it!' He thought as Serena answered it.   
  
"Oh hi, Molly, what's up? What? I'm needed for an emergency? Ok I'll be there in a few minutes. Alright, bye." Serena hung up the phone and sighed. 'Why couldn't Molly just wait a little longer? I was so close to getting a kiss from Darien.' She sighed again. "So, I guess you have to go now? Right?" He said as she nodded sadly.   
  
Suddenly, Darien smiled. "My car is just around the corner. I could drive you to the hospital, instead of having you walk." Serena smiled and followed him to his sleek black sports car. He got in and Serena slowly got in, admiring the car.   
  
It had nice leather seats and a very nice stero system. Serena thanked him for the ice cream and the ride and went on into the hospital. Darien quickly pulled around and parked on the side and entered the building to go to the meeting he had missed the last week. He didn't want Serena to find out he was the CEO of the hospital, yet. He figured he would tell her at the ball they would go to that weekend and try to get at least one kiss from her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yet, again, sorry for the long wait! I'll try to get the next chapter out earlier. Well, review!  
  
~Mackenzie 


	10. Good old romance

Hey everybody! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier, my comp had a virus and with my friend's help, we fixed my computer. So anyway, here's the new chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day of the ball, Serena was walking around the hospital, happier than ever and everybody noticed it. She was walking around with a smile on her face, and nothing was going to ruin her day, well, that was until Allen came and walked past her, giving her a very angry glare. Serena shivered and frowned.   
  
'Why does he keep glaring at me, I haven't done anything to him, have I?' She thought as her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello, Dr. Tsukino speaking." She said as she continued her to walk to her patients' rooms and checked on them, and then she would continue to go to the check-up rooms.   
  
"Hey Dr. Tsukino, ready for a romantic night with the man of your dreams?" Said the voice on the phone she knew all too well. "Darien, I thought I told you not to call me when I'm at work. It's very distracting." She heard a chuckle. "So are you but who's counting?" He said as she figured out his meaning and blushed.   
  
Little did Serena know that Darien was very close to her at this moment and in the very same building. He was currently in a bored meeting that was being discussed among the other bored members. So while they talked about nothing important really, so he decided to call Serena on his cell phone.   
  
"Anyway, the ball starts at nine, so do you want me to pick you up about eight-thirty?" He asked as Serena smiled. "Yes, that's fine. I'll see you tonight then, Darien." Serena said as they bid each other goodbye and hung up. She sighed as she entered her first room of the day.   
  
After she had finished with her patients, she went to go find Molly as usual. Serena found Molly by the front desk and smiled. Then she noticed a second person next to her. It was Melvin! He was making her blush and giggle. Serena didn't mind that, but when she saw Melvin lean in to kiss Molly on the cheek, Serena thought it was sweet in a weird kind of way.   
  
Once he left, Serena came out from her hiding place from around the corner. She saw Molly blushing a very bright red and smiling. "So, what's made you so happy? Melvin I guess, right?" She asked as Molly blushed and even brighter shade of red.   
  
"Well, you could say that...." Molly said as she looked away and blushed some more. Serena laughed. "Okay, enough about Melvin. We need to get to work now. So, do you have my papers ready?" Serena asked as Molly was brought back to reality.   
  
"Holy shit, I totally forgot Serena. Please forgive me. I don't know how I could have forgotten." Molly said as she went though the files hurriedly and pulled them out for her and handed them to Serena. 'I know what MADE you forget.' Serena thought and inwardly giggled. "It's okay Molly. Just try not to forget next time." Serena said as she walked off. She smiled, knowing that Molly had finally found her prince charming, but what about herself? She had Darien, but she wasn't sure if he was the one yet. He was so nice and everything she wanted in a boyfriend. And it wasn't like she hadn't seen any cute men before but Darien was gorgeous. Serena sighed as she went on with the rest of her day.   
  
Later that night, Serena was putting the finishing touches on her hair and put some perfume on while she waited for Darien. Once she heard the doorbell ring, Serena ran to her front door and opened it.   
  
When she opened the door, she looked to see Darien standing before her in a nice tuxedo with a single red rose in his hand. She took it and smiled. "Oh Darien, that's so sweet." She said as she put it on her counter beside the door and smiled at him. Darien smiled back as he took in what she looked like.   
  
She was wearing the white dress with the thin white straps and the rest of the dress was so white it shimmered. She looked stunningly like an angle to him. Serena smiled as she closed the door to her house and locked it.   
  
"Well, ready to go to the ball with me, my princess?" He asked as he held out his arm for her to take. She giggled and took it as he led her to his car. After they got in, they were on their way to the ball.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it was so short, but I had to do some other things to get the virus out of my comp. So anyway, please review!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the age thing with Serena. I didn't really do my math when I determined Serena's age so I'm really sorry about that!  
  
~mackenzie 


	11. Darien's surprise

.......Er...hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories lately, I just got so busy with school and studying that I didn't have time to write out my new chapters for any of my stories so please don't be mad! Anyway I'll try to update the rest during my 4 days weekend!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien parked the car in front of the place in the hospital where the ball was to take place. It was a nicer built part of the hospital, which they rarely used except for special occasions.   
  
This was definitely going to be a special night. Darien was planning to tell Serena that he was the CEO of the hospital she worked at. He hoped she wouldn't think he was crazy or that he was just joking or that he was a liar. The last thing Darien wanted was for Serena to hate him.   
  
"Is something wrong Darien? You look pale and sick and nervous. Are you catching a cold or something?" She asked as she reached over from her side of the car and felt his forehead. He only smiled as he gently took her hand and kissed it. "I'll always have a fever if you're around so it's natural." He said as she laughed.   
  
"Well, come on let's go in!" She said cheerfully as she got out of his car. Darien smiled and got out as well and locked his doors and took her arm within his and led her inside. He hoped that no one would recognize him and blow it for him.   
  
'Good, maybe no one will notice me and I can tell Serena myself without having anyone ruin it.' He thought as they walked though the big room. The room had a huge chandelier with white diamonds in it while lit, it also had a huge dance floor with the DJ to the side of it and white covered tables with red oak chairs.   
  
Before Darien could finish his examination of the whole room, the lights dimmed, the music changed to a slow song, and Serena was already pulling on his sleeve for him to come dance with her. "Come on Darien, I want to see how much you've recovered since they brought you in!" She said as she continued to pull him towards the dance floor. He only chuckled as he was led onto the dance floor.   
  
Once they got on it, Darien slipped his hands around Serena's slim waist while she put her hands around and behind his neck. They started to move in time to the music. Serena looked up at Darien as he looked around nervously.   
  
'I wonder what's got him so shaken up? He's acting really weird, like someone is going to come and blow something for him. He won't even look at me. Oh well, I know what will though.' She thought as she started pulling him down to her and she leaned in to kiss him.   
  
Darien's eyes went wide as he felt her lips on his, and then he felt a weird sensation deep within him. It was different from all of the other times he had ever kissed a woman. With any other woman it just felt normal, but with her it just felt so right, like he had kissed her a million times before when in reality this had been the first time he kissed her.   
  
His arms tightened around her as he started to just forget about anyone he knew seeing him and blowing his plan. Serena tightened her arms around Darien's neck and kissed him back just as passionately as he was. 'Wow, I didn't think I'd get this kind of reaction out of him. But for some reason I don't care. This feels so....right.' Serena thought as Darien ended the kiss.   
  
"Wow." Was all she could say. Darien smiled and said, "Ditto." Serena giggled while Darien chuckled. While they continued to dance, Serena's best friend, Molly was watching the whole thing while dancing with Melvin.   
  
'It looks like you've finally found your prince charming, Serena.' Molly thought happily as she continued to dance with Melvin. After a couple of more dances, Darien and Serena left the dance floor and went into the gardens. Little did they know, Allen was in a dark corner, watching them, devising a plan.   
  
'You will be mine again Serena, once I get rid of Darien, then you'll come running back to me.' He thought with an evil smirk.   
  
Outside in the gardens, Serena and Darien went to the white gazebo with red and white roses grown around it. They walked inside it and sat down. Serena looked up to see a transparent window in the roof so she could see the moon clearly. Darien kept his glance on Serena the entire time. Her hair seemed to turn a light shade of sliver under the moonlight.   
  
'Well Darien you have to tell her sooner or later, so do it now so it won't have to be later.' He thought. Darien cleared his throat until he got her attention. She turned to him and he stopped for a moment to stare into her beautiful blue eyes.   
  
'Better do it now or you'll never have the guts to do it again.' Darien snapped himself out of her entrancing gaze and focused on what he wanted to tell her. "Serena I have to tell you the truth about me." He said as he had second doubts about what he was about to tell her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it wasn't as interesting as I hoped it would be but I promise it will get better in later chapters, but in the mean time, please review!   
  
~mackenzie 


	12. What a wonderful night

Hey, everyone! Sorry I took way, way, WAY too long to update this story, but I have been busy just like everyone else out there, so please forgive me! Oh, and to all of you really, really crazy fans out there, don't go starting world war III here just because I didn't update this in such a long time. Anyway here's the chapter! ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looked up at Darien, confused as could be.   
  
"The truth about you? What do you mean, Darien?" She asked as she tried to get him to look her in the eye, but failed at her attempts. Darien avoided eye contact with her, although he knew he shouldn't.   
  
'Well, are you going to chicken out now, or what?' His mind asked him.  
  
'No, I just....well....I don't know if this was such a good idea.' Darien replied.  
  
'Unfortunately you have to do it now, because you just started the conversation and now you have to finish it!' His mind told him.   
  
At that, Darien had no other choice but to finish what he had started. He sighed, seeing that there was no other way out of telling her, and surely he wasn't going to lie to her about his job. "You see, Serena, I'm not just your average working guy, who gets run down by cars...." He trailed off as he chuckled a little and made her giggle, but after he continued.   
  
"I'm really the CEO of the hospital you work at." He said, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him for waiting so long to tell her. Instead, he heard her laughing. Darien looked at her funnily. How could she think that this was funny when he was being so serious? When she stopped laughing, she looked up at him with a big smile.   
  
"Oh Darien, that's a really humorous thought but, tell me really, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked as he shook off his shock. "Serena, I'm serious. I'm the CEO of your hospital. I'm not making this up!" He said as he looked down into her eyes. Serena took a moment to look up into his. She saw nothing but truthfulness in his eyes. She thought for a moment and gasped.   
  
"Now I remember. Darien Shields is the CEO of our hospital, but hardly anyone on our staff knows you, that's why that day I met you, you told me that you weren't famous or anything, but you made good money. You were telling me the truth after all, even though you or I didn't realize it. How come you took so long to tell me?" She asked.   
  
'Oh no....' Darien thought. 'Here it comes. She's going to get mad and end up breaking up with me.' He thought sadly. He sighed. "I....I really don't know why I waited to tell you." He said, expecting her to yell at him or something, though he didn't know why. Serena stepped closer to him and pulled him down to her eyelevel.   
  
"Well you know what? Even if you were the janitor in our hospital, I wouldn't like you any less, because I like you for who you are, Darien. Not for what kind of job you have or how much money you make." She said as she continued to smile at him.   
  
"Really, you mean that, Serena?" He asked with hopefulness. Serena only smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do." With that answer, Darien took Serena into his arms quickly and kissed her just as passionately as he had before. When they pulled away, Serena couldn't help but sigh. His kisses were so passionate, so.... breathtaking. Darien smiled and stepped away from her to offer her his arm, so they could go back inside. As they were going in, a thought came to Darien's mind.   
  
"Hey Serena, the national Tokyo fair is happening this week, do you want to go?" He asked as she smiled. "With who?" She asked as if she didn't know. Darien smirked. "With me, who else?" He said as they kept walking in. Serena kept smiling. "Hmmm...ok as long as I get a big fat raise, Mr. CEO!" She said as she let go of his arm and ran into the ballroom, laughing. Darien smirked and ran in after her. "Hey, that's not nice to do to your boyfriend and boss!" He called after her.   
  
Later that night, Darien took Serena home. When he walked her up to her door, he stopped and turned to her. "Thank you for the wonderful night, Darien. I'll never forget it." She said as she began unlocking her door, but Darien stopped her. He put his hand her hers, while it was still unlocking the door.   
  
"No, thank you Serena, for giving me this opportunity to be with the most beautiful and interesting woman in the world, and I mean it too." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She was totally blushing from his comment and while he leaned down to kiss her. His lips finally met hers for another one of his passionate kisses. Serena had enough time to kiss him back before he pulled away again.   
  
"I guess that would be my goodnight kiss then." He said as she kissed him on the cheek one last time. "No, that was." She said as she unlocked her door and went in, but not before she smirked at him before she closed the door. Darien smirked to himself as he walked away. 'How am I going to survive if she keeps giving me those looks?' He thought to himself as he ran his hand through his already messy hair.   
  
As soon as Serena got into her apartment, she looked at her message machine and noticed there was one new message on it.   
  
'Probably Molly wanting to know what me and Darien did.' She thought as she went over to it and hit the play button as she went into her room to get dressed for bed. She was taking her hair down as she listened to the beginning of it.   
  
"Hey Serena, this is Molly." She heard it say. 'I knew it!' Serena thought as she started to unzip her dress. "Uhm, I was just wondering what happened to you and Darien at the ball, you disappeared for quite some time and then you came back. So what did you two do? I want all the details tomorrow, tonight if possible. Well, got to go, Melvin and I are going to the movies now, bye!" Then, she heard a beep. Serena shook her head. "That Molly, always one for gossip!" She said to herself as she yawned and turned out the light next to her bed and slipped herself into the covers.   
  
She fell asleep in no time at all, thanks to the thoughts of her wonderful new boyfriend, Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, short right? But hey, I tired! Well, as always, review!  
  
~mackenzie 


	13. Holiday wishes

Hey all my readers and fans! Just want to say sorry for worrying you all, making some of you think that just because I haven't updated in a while, that I have forgotten you. Rest assured, I have not. I have just been busy like everyone else, so for that I am sorry and hope you all can forgive me! Please? Errr....anyway, I finally got the time and now I am updating this story! If I have time, I will update another one of my stories this weekend. So, I hope this chapter makes you all happy! (And hopefully you'll forgive me!) ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien, not here. All of the staff will see us!" Serena said almost helplessly as Darien lightly kissed down her neck as he held her against the wall around the corner near the main desk.   
  
"Aw, come on Serena. No one can hear us, I don't think." He said as he continued to kiss further down her neck to her collarbone. Serena sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his soft, warm lips against her skin.   
  
"Uh, I can hear you both just fine and I'm all the way around the corner!" Molly said with a little annoyance in her voice. Serena giggled and smiled up at Darien as he slowly let her go.   
  
Darien smiled as she took his hand and pulled him out from behind the corner with her to see Molly giving them both a look with one eyebrow arched. Her hand was on a thick stack of papers while she leaned against the desk with her other hand on her hip.   
  
"Mr. Shields, I would appreciate it if you would please not be a distraction to my paper buddy over there and go back upstairs and do what you're supposed to be doing right now." She said as she got off of the counter and started pulling Serena back behind the desk again, but Darien pulled her away by her waist.   
  
"And if I refuse to let my hostage go?" He asked with a little smirk. Serena looked up at him and laughed a little as she looked back to Molly to see what her answer was. Molly only smirked as she walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Serena turned in time to see Darien's eyes go wide and then he instantly let her go.   
  
"Uh...uhm....I have a....a....important meeting to go to. Can't miss it. See you later Serena." He said as he quickly stole a kiss from Serena and started walking towards the elevators. "Molly." He said as he passed her, half growling it. Molly continued to smirk as she watched him get in the elevator and watched the doors close.   
  
As soon as she knew he was gone, Molly turned back around and went back behind the desks and began her half of filing paper work. Serena sat down beside Molly and took her half, noticing the slight satisfaction in her eyes. "What are you so happy about Molly? And just what, exactly, did you say to Darien?" Serena asked as she took out a few of the papers. Molly only smiled to herself.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Serena. It's nothing big really." She said, smiling. Actually, it was sort of a big issue. Molly reminded Darien of the little stunt he had pulled after he had woken up. She threatened to tell both the hospital staff and Serena if he didn't leave quickly. She smirked to herself once more.   
  
"Molly, what's so amusing to you? You keep smirking like that and you'll make people think that our staff is insane!" She said, making Molly blush. "Sorry, just thought of something funny I saw last night on T.V." She said, still blushing a little. Serena smiled softly.   
  
'I know what else your thought turns to most of the time as well.' Serena thought as the object of the topic in her thoughts walked up to the desk and leaned over to kiss Molly on the cheek, but fell forward after he had accomplished that. Molly's new boyfriend,   
  
Melvin was a worse clutz that her, but she had to admit, they looked cute together in a weird kind of way. She watched as Molly got up from her seat and went around the desk to hug Melvin. He instantly smiled and took Molly's hand and started to walk off with her.   
  
"Oh, Serena, would you please take my shift and finish off my half of the work for me? Thanks a lot!" She called over her shoulder as they both disappeared around to the next hallway. Serena sighed as she continued to work.   
  
"You're just as bad as me Moll." She said as she sighed to herself again and began filing the work. 'I wonder sometimes why I do these things for my friends.' She thought to herself as she pulled out another bunch of papers.   
  
It was a few months later as Serena looked out the window as she got out some bandages while a little girl sitting on the bed beside her cried and wailed loudly. She sighed as she watched the snow fall to the ground amongst all the people below in front of the hospital. She looked a little farther to see carolers not too far from the hospital singing their hearts out.   
  
Even though the windows were closed and she was up on the fourth floor, she could still hear them. She looked outside sadly.   
  
'Today is just too pretty a day not to be out there having fun and just enjoying all this beautiful white snow.' Serena thought as she turned to the little girl with the bandages and rubbing alcohol. 'I know Tokyo gets a lot of it, but snow like this only comes around once a year, especially on Christmas eave.' She thought to herself as she stood in front of the little girl, who was still crying.   
  
"Why are you crying? You should be happy right now, it's Christmas almost!" Serena said happily to the little girl. She had blond hair just like Serena's but Serena's was brighter in color. She stopped crying and looked up at Serena and sniffled. "I fell and that dumb snow cut me up, see!" She said as she lifted up her long sleeved shirt to show the little gash across her arm. Serena looked at her confusedly.   
  
"How could snow do that? From what I know, snow is soft and cold." She said as she took out a white cloth and went to the sink to dampen it. "Not this kind. I was out ice skating and I slipped and fell on it!" She said as tears started well up in her eyes again. Serena laughed. She now understood. The girl looked so young, so she may have not known much   
  
"No, sweetie, that was ice, not snow. See, you were skating on ice. No one in the world could ever skate on snow, it's just too soft!" She said, laughing again. The little girl laughed as well.   
  
"So that's where the ice in our fridge comes from!" She exclaimed with a smile. Serena once again laughed. Oh, how she loved children. After Serena had cleaned her wound and wrapped it up, she helped her off of the bed and walked out with her to see her mother.   
  
Her mother had dark brown hair and her eyes looked like they had been brown once, but they were now gray. "Mommy, mommy, this doctor was really nice to me! She gave a lollypop just for getting hurt and everything, and she even made all that blood go away too!" She said as she hugged on to Serena's leg and then ran back to her mother, who picked her up and held her.   
  
"I hope she wasn't too much trouble. She tends to hate most doctors." Serena only smiled and shook her head. "No, she was a good little girl, and besides I love children." She said as she went over to the little girl and gently patted her back. As the mother left with the little girl, she waved to Serena until they completely left the hospital.   
  
She sighed once more as she turned to go take care of another patient, but stopped as she heard someone calling her. She turned to see Molly running up to her, almost out of breath with Melvin following close behind. "What's wrong, you two? Someone needs medical attention in the emergency room or something?" She said as Molly tried to catch her breath.   
  
"No Serena, we have been trying to catch up to you all day." She said as Serena tilted her head. "Why?" She asked while pulling out a file and checking where she had to go next. To her surprise, she found that she had time to take off for the rest of the day. Molly pointed to the empty spot.   
  
"See, that's why we were trying to find you, we wanted to take you out with us for some hot coco, then go ice skating!" She said happily as she started to pull Serena towards the staff bathroom.   
  
"Come on Serena, lets go change and then we'll go! Melvin, grab Serena's things and wait for us outside of the bathroom!" She called over her shoulder as she dragged Serena into the bathroom. 'Wow, Molly had this all planned out.' She thought as they entered the bathroom.   
  
A few minutes later, Serena, Molly, and Melvin arrived at the coffee shop. It was pretty crowded, due to lunch break and the coldness outside. After waiting for an hour, they stood outside of the shop, since all the seats in there were taken.   
  
Serena lightly sipped her hot coco as she watched all the people pass by on the street in front of them. It was a bit interesting to watch all the people run about, rushing to grab that last minute gift, or what's left to get.   
  
But a group of people caught her attention the most. She saw a little girl and her parents trailing not too far behind her, smiling as they watched her skip about. She sighed as she thought about her and Darien.   
  
He had been busy these past few weeks with the Christmas rush and all, and an exceptional amount of patients and other sick and injured people. Sometimes people were just too dumb to see ice on the road, or to see that it's too cold to go out in the middle of winter with no coat on. She looked up to the sky.   
  
'I wish I could spend this Christmas eave with Darien.' She thought sadly to herself, knowing she wouldn't get her wish today, since Darien had already told her that he would be working late on Christmas eave and part of Christmas day. She looked sadly back down at the ground. Suddenly, she felt someone pulling on her hand and started to drag her off elsewhere.   
  
"Come on Serena, let's go ice skating!" Molly said as she pulled Serena towards the frozen lake where she could already see a lot of people already skating on the ice. Serena suddenly stopped.   
  
"But Molly, you and I both know I can't skate. I have no sense of balance!" She said as Molly and Melvin both started to pull her towards the ice. Molly only laughed. "Don't worry Serena, we'll help you." She said as she and Melvin led her over to the skate rentals. Serena sighed as she took her half of the money.   
  
"Ok, but if I fall and break my ass, you're buying me a new one!" Serena said as Molly laughed and gave Serena a pair of white skates. Just as Serena was putting the skates on and tying them, she saw Darien walk by the lake with his briefcase. He looked a little tired and it also looked like he had been in a boring meeting for hours on end.   
  
"Hey, isn't that Darien?" Molly asked as she pointed to him. Serena smiled happily as she started to run up the hill to him, but fell in the process. She got up and wiped the snow off her face and called out to him. It took her a few tries before she actually got his attention. He looked down to where she was and smiled instantly.   
  
"Hey Serena! Let me go put my case in the car and I'll be down there in a minute." He said as he walked off to his car.   
  
After a while, Darien came down to see Serena. She followed him as he went to go rent himself a pair of skates. "I thought you said you'd be busy most of the Christmas holidays." She said as she watched him get a pair of black skates. He paid for them and went to go sit down at a nearby bench.   
  
"Yeah, well I decided the papers can wait until after news years day, and I knew that I just couldn't possibly wait for another Christmas to come along to spend with you and let this one go to waste." Darien smiled as he got up and took her hand and started to walk with her towards the ice.   
  
Serena suddenly stopped him, pulling on his arm. Darien stopped walking to see her looking a bit concerned. "What's wrong, Serena?" He asked as he turned around fully to her. Serena blushed a little. "I...uhm....Darien....I can't...." She trailed off. She was so embarrassed by now. Darien looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. Serena cleared her throat nervously.   
  
"I can't....I can't skate, Darien. Oh please forgive me for wasting your time by making you come down here, I...." She trailed off as Darien lifted her head by her chin to look up into his eyes. "No, I didn't waste my time by coming down here. I'll teach you how to skate no matter what, Serena." He said as he lightly kissed her lips and started to lead her out onto the ice.   
  
As soon as she touched it, she instantly slipped, but Darien caught her before she fell completely. After she had regained what little balance she had, she looked up at Darien, who was standing straight and not even shaking as much as her.   
  
"You make this look so easy. Big showoff!" She said as he began to help her skate with him towards the middle of the ice. She was holding on to his arm, trying not to cry already. She was so scared she may fall and give herself a concussion.   
  
After a few tries, and a few more bumps to her butt, Serena was skating without the help of Darien, or something solid to hold onto. She smiled brightly to herself as she skated rather gracefully across the ice.   
  
While she was skating, Darien came up from behind her to be beside her again. "See? I told you I'd get you to skate, no matter what." He said as he chuckled. She giggled a little. "I had no idea I was this good at skating. Oh Darien, this Christmas couldn't possibly get any better!" She said as she stopped in front of him.   
  
He smiled down at her warmly and slowly slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Serena knew where this was leading to, so she instantly closed her eyes and tried to stand on her tiptoes, but couldn't because of the skates.   
  
As soon as their lips touched, Serena's feet slipped from underneath her and she fell, bringing Darien down on top of her. She looked up and blushed at their current position, but Darien only got up and laughed after he helped her up.   
  
After they had returned their skates, Serena and Darien headed back up the hill to Darien's car and left. Serena had totally forgotten about Molly and Melvin, but she realized that she'd get a call from them sooner or later. After Darien had gotten on the road to take Serena home, he decided to ask her a question. "Uh...Serena?" He started asking nervously, keeping his eyes on the road. "Yes, Darien?" She responded as she looked over at him.   
  
"Well, I was thinking, since you said none of your family ever comes to visit you, and you're usually home alone for Christmas, I was wondering if you would, well...." He trailed off, not really knowing how to ask the rest of his question. "Well, I was wondering if you would....like to....spend the Christmas holiday at my apartment, perhaps?" As soon as Darien had stopped at a red light, Serena jumped out of her seat and hugged Darien tightly and kissed him passionately.   
  
"Oh Darien, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of Christmas with you!" She said as she spread kisses all over his face. He laughed as he lightly pushed her off of him and turned the car into the other lane to his apartment.   
  
As soon as they got to his apartment, Darien gently held Serena against the door and kissed her passionately while one of his other hands searched around in his pockets for his keys.   
  
He groaned in frustration when he finally found them, but dropped them. He quickly let go of Serena and quickly bent down to pick them up again and go back to her. While he kissed her, Serena's hands were buried within his dark hair as Darien's other hand caressed her back slowly, while the other that was holding the keys, hit the door a few times before he managed to get it in the keyhole and turn it and let them in.   
  
When they got in, Darien kicked the door closed with his foot and threw the keys on the nearby table and continued to kiss Serena as he took off his own coat and started to undo his tie. Serena broke the kiss as they stopped behind the door.   
  
"I have something to confess to you, Darien. Well, two things actually." She said as she looked to the floor. Darien gave her his full attention as he took her hands in his. "Well, just go on and tell me." He said as he went down to her eyelevel. Serena sighed. "I feel so bad. I didn't get you a Christmas present." She said sadly. She looked like she was about to cry, but Darien put his forehead to hers.   
  
"I don't care about getting any presents, Serena. Because I already have what I want for Christmas, and that something is you." He said as he stroked her cheek with his hand, making her sigh. "As long as that makes you happy, Darien." She said as she put her hand on top of his.   
  
"And the other thing is....Darien, I...I...I love you...with all my heart and soul. I don't care if you don't love me back, I just want you to know that I do." She said, looking up into his eyes, showing nothing less than love for him. Darien smiled as he kissed her once more. It was short this time.   
  
"Serena, how could you doubt my feelings for you? I loved you since the day I was brought into the hospital. I fell in love with you the day I saved you. I hope you always remember that." He said as he leaned down once again to kiss her. "Darien..." She said before his lips stopped before hers. "Yes?" He asked. She smiled brightly.   
  
"My heart is yours, always and forever." She said before his lips reached hers again. Darien slipped his arms under her legs and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to his bedroom and shut the door.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the iced over lake, Melvin and Molly searched for Serena and Darien, but they were nowhere to be found.   
  
"Oh, come on Molly. Let's give up and go home. It's getting cold out here!" Said the shivering Melvin. Molly looked around again from her place beside him.   
  
"I don't understand where they could have gotten to. Oh well, I do hope they both have a very merry Christmas." She said as she started to walk back up the hill with Melvin. 'I certainly hope you two do, Serena.' She thought to herself, smiling.   
  
Back in Darien's room, Darien slept peacefully with his arm draped around Serena's sheet covered body. She smiled to herself as she pulled the sheet closer to her chest as she looked up Darien's sleeping face. She looked over at the clock and realized it was midnight. It was officially Christmas. She smiled as she looked back up at Darien.   
  
"Merry Christmas, my love." She said as she lightly kissed his cheek, careful as not to wake him up. With that, she settled herself against his warm body and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's waaaay past Christmas, but I just had to put it in this chapter, and no this is not the ending, there's still more to come!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~mackenzie 


	14. The Gift

Ok, I'm trying to get myself back on track here with my stories now, but it's been a little hard with all this summer stuff going on and stuff like that. Well, I hope to get at least one or two of my older stories done before I post some new ones maybe this coming month or the months to come. I just want to bang my head right now on the computer desk here because I have so many new stories filling my head along with the ideas for my current stories. UGH....it's CRAZY!!! Uh....hehe anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was early on Christmas morning when Serena woke from a surprisingly restful and refreshing sleep. She smiled when her vision focused on the first thing she would see that morning and wished she could see every morning when she woke up.   
  
Darien sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around her tightly, pressing her to him. She enjoyed feeling his nice, warm body against her own. Serena looked over his shoulder to see the window. It was still snowing outside.   
  
'I can already tell today is going to be a very special Christmas.' She thought gleefully to herself. Although she knew there wouldn't be any presents to be exchanged or received between Darien and herself, she was quite content to know that she was with someone who truly loved and cared about her.   
  
With that thought in mind, Serena snuggled deeper into Darien. She was about to fall back asleep when his voice spoke up.   
  
"Are you really going to go back to sleep on Christmas day when you have a gift yet to receive?" At this, Serena sat up quickly. "A gift? For me? Really?" She asked with lots of excitement and happiness flashing in her eyes. Darien smiled at how innocent she looked. She almost looked like a child to him. He gently pulled her over to him and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Of course it's for you. Who else do you think I would buy a gift for this Christmas, myself?" At that, Serena frowned. "You should have, since I didn't think to get you anything. You must think I'm a horrible, thoughtless girlfriend." She said as she looked down to the bed. She didn't even see the uncontrollable smile that graced Darien's lips. He reached out and took her chin in his hand and gently made her look up at him.   
  
"I know you don't think that you gave me anything for Christmas, but you already gave me something before Christmas ever came." He said with the same smile. She involuntarily smiled back.   
  
'How come he has these mysterious ways of making me smile even when I don't want to?' She thought to herself as she looked up into his eyes. "Really? And what did I give you." She asked as she hugged the sheet to her chest when Darien smiled more. His smiles always made her feel her heart flutter within her chest.   
  
"You gave me almost everything I have ever wanted out of life. You gave me your laugh, your short, but sweet glances, your caring nature, the chance to be with you, someone who truly does love me." After he said that, his hand slowly moved from her chin to her jaw line, to her cheek and gently cupped it. Serena blushed and put her hand on his.   
  
"I...." She started, but he stopped her before she could say anything else. "I'm not finished saying what I need to say yet, Serena." He said with seriousness but still with a gentle voice. Serena smiled and nodded for him to finish.   
  
"Not only did you give me those things, but you gave me yourself, your body, mind, heart, and soul to me. Those things alone are worth much more than a million and one presents that you could buy me, Serena." By the time he had finished, tears were already streaming down her face.   
  
"I love you, Serena." He said as he began to lean down to kiss her. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt his face come closer towards hers. "I love you too, Darien." She said as her tears of joy still flowed.   
  
Not even a second after those words were said, Darien's lips were passionately kissing her own. Serena soon found herself lying back down on the bed, still kissing Darien. After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, Darien lifted himself off her and smiled. "If you get dressed now, I'll give you your gift." He said as Serena squealed. He chuckled as he sat up on the side of the bed and grabbed his boxers and put them on under the sheets. Serena started giggling when she took actual notice to his boxers.   
  
On the front of them he had Rudolph and on the back was Santa and his sleigh of reindeer. Darien turned to ask what was making her giggle like that. But, before he could even ask, she had pointed to his boxers.   
  
"What? I thought I could get into the Christmas sprit a little!" He said as he got up and walked to his dresser to get some pants. Serena raised a questionable eyebrow. "By wearing those?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her sheet-covered chest. Darien stopped looking for pants for a moment and smirked at her.   
  
"It was either these or you could have had your boyfriend walking around town with you while his boxers went off every ten seconds singing 'Jingle Bells'. Now, which would you rather have?" He asked, watching her reaction as she imagined it. He chuckled when he saw her shudder.   
  
"You better not own a pair of those because if you do, I'm starting a fire and burning them. Besides, I think those look so....cute on you." She said the last part, feeling a slight blush across her face. Darien smirked a little when he saw her blush. "You didn't mind seeing me with just my boxers on a few hours ago, Serena. Come to think of it...." He said as he made a cocky little "I'm thinking." gesture movement.   
  
"You didn't mind seeing me without any clothes on at all." At this, Serena blushed an even deeper shade of red. She quickly picked up his pillow and threw it at him, but he easily caught it and threw it back at her. She was still blushing, but not as bad. "Darien, you're just so horrible to me!" She said as she pouted.   
  
While she wasn't looking, Darien picked up all of her clothes on the floor and made a pile in his arms. She looked at him questionably as he walked over to her and stood in front of her while she still sat on the bed.   
  
While he positioned the pile over her head, she got the idea of what he was about to do. She gasped as she raised her arms up to stop him, but he was quicker and dumped the pile on her. She gave a little squeak as her clothes landed on her.   
  
Most of her clothes fell off of her and onto the bed, but what was left on her head made Darien burst out laughing. "Nice substitute for 'Meatballs', Serena." He said as he continued to laugh while she pulled her bra off of her head. She glared at him as she reached for the pillow behind her while he still laughed, oblivious to what she was planning. He turned back to his dresser, still chuckling a little while he searched for a shirt and some pants.   
  
Serena still sat on the bed, clutching the pillow behind her, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Finding nothing in his dresser, Darien walked over to his closet, which was very close to his bed. Serena gave him an "I'm going to hit you when you don't expect it." look on his way past her to his closet.   
  
He gave her a funny look when he past her, but shrugged it off as Serena listened to the sound of him dressing. While he was dressing in the closet, Serena quickly dressed herself, hoping that she'd be dressed before Darien walked out. She quickly stood up and grabbed the pillow on the bed and raised it above her head as she waited for the attack.   
  
As soon as she saw him emerge from the closet, she brought the pillow down to hit him in the back of the head. She had hit him so hard she was surprised his head didn't bust the pillow! Darien rubbed the back of his head as he looked over at her, pillow still in hand.   
  
"Ow, what did I do to deserve that?" He asked with a smile he couldn't help. He knew perfectly well why he deserved that. Serena smirked at him. "I don't have to have a reason and besides, you had it coming anyway, you egotistical jerk!" She said playfully. Darien smirked back and raised an eyebrow questioningly towards her.   
  
"Oh, so a few moments ago, I was your sweet and loveable boyfriend that you couldn't keep your hands off of, and now I'm an egotistical jerk whom you just pounded on with a pillow? Jeez, you women and your mood swings." After he said that, Serena couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Yes, but you're MY egotistical jerk and sweet, loveable boyfriend." She said, expecting him to come and hug her or something, but instead he turned towards his bedroom door. When he got to it, he opened it and walked out without even saying a word to Serena or even giving her a second glance. After a few moments Serena's happy expression turned to one of worry and concern. 'I wonder....did I do something, or say something wrong?' She thought to herself as she walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway.   
  
"Darien, please come back here and tell what I did wrong...." She trailed off as Darien came to the end of the hall where she was standing. She saw a flash of something behind his back, obviously his gift to her. She tried to get a look at it from behind his back, but his movements were, of course, quicker. Serena stopped trying to look at it and waited for him to give it to her.   
  
"Serena, even though you said you didn't get me a gift for Christmas, it's okay. You can buy me a gift my next birthday, and besides, Valentine's Day will be here before we know it, so there will be lots of opportunities to give me gifts. But for now, I'm just happy to know that I have my own gift to give to." He smiled as he pulled out the long gold box from behind his back and gave it to her. His smile grew wider when she opened the box and gasped and looked up at him with amazement.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Serena." He said as she took out the gold bracelet from the box. The bracelet had two gold hearts that were connected by a golden arrow shooting through them.   
  
Engraved on the hearts were the words Serena and Darien in diamonds. "Look on the back, Serena." He instructed as she only nodded and turned the bracelet over to reveal more writing. She could help the tears that welled up in her eyes when she read the word 'Forever' on the back.   
  
'Darien and I. Together....forever....sounds like a sweet dream I never want to wake up from.' She thought to herself as he took the bracelet from her and began clasping the bracelet. Serena shivered a little at his touch. After he got it securely on he slowly let it go and let it dangle from her wrist. He took both of her hands in his and leaned down to her eyelevel and pressed his forehead against hers; looking into her tearful, blue eyes.   
  
"I hope we live up to that meaning on your bracelet, Serena. I've never gone through the things I have for other women other than you. You mean so much to me Serena. I love you, so much." He said with a smile as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Even if I am a jerk. Hell, I'm your jerk." He said with a little laugh. Serena couldn't help but smile as she hugged him tightly while her tears fell silently. "No, no you're not a jerk." She said, sniffling a little. She said as he pulled away from her ear and looked into her eyes.   
  
"What am I then?" He asked, holding her close by her small waist. She smiled.   
  
"My dreams come true." She said as she slowly leaned up and kissed him. He smiled and gladly leaned down to kiss her.   
  
It started out as just a simple kiss but then changed into a passionate one, and of course, one kiss turned to two, then three, then a few more before they decided to come up for air.   
  
After the kisses, they were both panting heavily. Serena smiled as she laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "Thank you Darien....for everything." She said as she sighed once again.   
  
And for the rest of the day, it went on like that. Kissing, snuggling, talking, joking drinking hot chocolate, and watching T.V. Just enjoying each other's company basically. 'And I can't think of a better way to spend Christmas.' Serena and Darien both thought to themselves as they both snuggled on the couch in a big, warm blanket in front of the T.V. watching a Christmas special.   
  
Later that night, they fell asleep like that in front of the T.V. nice and warm under the blanket, asleep in each other's arms.   
  
The day after Christmas, Darien had dropped Serena off at the front of the hospital. Unfortunately, they both had to come back to work that day which was very hard to do because of the nice relaxing day they shared yesterday.   
  
When Serena entered the hospital, Molly was already all over her about what happened at the lake and what did her and Darien do on the Christmas holiday. "Come on Serena, you have to tell me sometime. I already told you what Melvin and I did!" Molly whined as she stood beside Serena as she sorted her papers.   
  
"Yeah, you and Melvin had dinner with your mom and dad and stayed the night with them, but your parents made Melvin sleep downstairs while you had to sleep upstairs. Believe me Molly, my Christmas wasn't as near as exciting." Serena said as she continued to short and file the paperwork. Molly got a sly look.   
  
"Speaking of matters of where people slept, where in Darien's home did you sleep, and most importantly, in what bed?" After Molly had said that, Serena couldn't hold it back any longer and sighed deeply. She put down the file and leaned back against the desk.   
  
"Oh Molly, you don't know how amazing it was." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "What the day, or the sex?" She asked with a smirk. Serena was too happy to yell at Molly for the moment.   
  
"Both." Serena said as she suddenly blushed a little. Molly smiled. "Getting a few memories there, eh Serena?" Molly asked as Serena blushed an even brighter red. "And you know what? I've pretty much forgotten about those times me and...." Serena was cut off by a scream from nearby and a gunshot.   
  
Molly and Serena both turned quick to see who was terrorizing the hospital. Serena's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Allen?!" She nearly yelled as he gave her an evil smirk.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I know it was pretty mushy, but hey, some of us really go for that sentimental stuff. So, yeah, I decided to bring Allen back now. What plans could he have to hurt Serena and Darien? Only I know, but if you want to know, please review!  
  
Mackenzie 


	15. Everyone gets what they want

Alright, well, I guess I kept you people waiting long enough for this story to FINALLY end now! So yeah, this is the second story I've updated since my comeback as of last week...or this week...hmm...can't remember but anyway, hope 'yall are glad to have me back in the writing biz. Also I'm going to be putting out a few more new stories pretty soon so look for those and hopefully they'll be just as good or better than my others! Okay, so enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the FINAL CHAPTER!

Serena stared at Allen basically shocked. She always thought he was a little wacked in the head but she never thought he'd do something as insane as what he was doing. He moved towards her with the gun pointed to the floor with that evil smirk on his face. Molly stood behind Serena with wide eyes, tugging on Serena's arm slightly as if silently telling her to run. She barely felt the tug on her arm as she continued to stare stunned at Allen's actions. He kept moving closer to the desk. Molly was getting more and more uneasy. Her best friend was about to be most likely shot and killed if she didn't move or run soon!

Suddenly, a few patients and doctors ran behind him, trying to get by him and hopefully not be heard. Allen turned around and shot blindly at the small running group. Molly took this time to try and snap Serena out of her trance or at least make her run. "Serena, move! Run! Get out of here!" She yelled as she jerked Serena out of her spot and pushed her beyond the desk. That got Serena out of her little daze and got her running as fast as she could. Molly was following right behind her. Allen had little success in hitting the small group he was after a second ago, so he turned around just in time to see Molly and Serena running away from him.

"Don't you run away from me, Serena." He said, now without the freaky smile but with a look of hatred on his face. Since he couldn't get a clear shot of Serena, he aimed for Molly instead. He took careful aim and pulled the trigger. A second later, Serena heard the thud of someone falling and hitting the ground. She skidded to a stop and turned to see Molly face down on the ground, a little blood spilt on the floor beneath her. "Molly!" She cried as she quickly bent down to help her wounded friend. Serena saw where the bullet had gone through. Thankfully he hit no vital organs, just the place between her shoulder blade and middle back on her right side. Serena pulled on her left arm, and tried to get her up, but Molly pushed her away. "Serena...it's not me...he wants...run...save yourself please!" She said weakly. Serena shook her head as Allen drew closer to them.

"I'm not leaving you here for dead, Molly. I won't!" Serena said as she continued to try to help with tears in her eyes. Molly shoved her away slightly. "Just do it, Serena! Save yourself!" She yelled as Serena finally got up with tears in her eyes and nodded. She took a one second look at Allen and then started running again. Allen raised his gun and aimed for Serena again. "You're not getting away this time!" He yelled as he fired another shot. Serena screamed as she heard the shot go off but missed her head by only a few inches, cutting off a few light strands of her hair as she continued running. He walked past Molly's body and then around the corner as he continued his rampage and followed her. "You can run, but you can never hide from me, Serena." He said dangerously as he walked on.

As soon as he was gone, Molly very weakly held herself up on her left arm and looked to see if there was anybody left that could help her. She saw no one. She started struggling her way to the counter and searched for the emergency lock down button behind the desk. She found it right underneath it. She crawled to it, and pressed it, sending the alarms blaring and the red lights flashing all around the halls. "Emergency lock down mode in effect. Please find all means of protection and shelter in place." The automated announcement said as Molly struggled to sit herself upright and hide underneath the desk. 'I hope to God Serena is okay.' She thought as she finally passed out.

Meanwhile, Darien was in a board meeting with the hospital staff when suddenly a siren rang and the same announcement followed with it. "Emergency lock down mode in effect. Please find all means of protection and shelter in place." Darien stared at all of the board members now chattering to themselves. "Do you think it's a terrorist?" "No, couldn't be. Must be some kid out for a good prank." "Might be a psycho escaped from jail." "We'll be safe up here, right Mr. Shields?"

Various questions and random explanations rang out as Darien took out a remote from the table drawer and turned on all of the screens with all the cameras in the building. He saw that the guards at the front door all lay on the floor, most likely dead, and some patients, doctors, and nurses locking themselves in rooms and some people still running for cover. Worry and anger came to his face. 'Why would anyone want to attack a building with sick people?' He thought with anger as he watched the screens. He then caught the image of Molly passed out under the desk. 'That's where Serena works most of the time. I hope she's okay I don't see...' Then something else caught his attention. He saw a girl with long blonde hair running with a terrified look on her face.

His now lifeless hand dropped the remote. "Serena..." He said, barely audible. After a few seconds, he saw Allen with a gun, walking after her. Darien's eyes were taken over by an angry glare at the screen. He then turned to the elevator and started walking towards it. One of his associates stepped in front of him and put his hands on Darien's shoulders to try and stop him.

"Sir! You can't go down there! We're in lock down mode and that man looks pretty insane enough to kill anyone! It's too dangerous!" He said, trying to convince him not to go, but Darien pushed past the small balding man with little effort. "What? Are you going to risk your own life just to save some girl?" He asked as Darien stepped into the elevator. He turned around and looked at the man and everyone else. "Not just some girl, the love of my life and plus, she saved mine once. I need to return the favor." He said, just as the golden elevator doors closed and everyone looked dumbfounded and amazed.

Serena kept running through the hospital, trying to find somewhere to hide. She was getting tired and she needed some time to figure out what to do. She stopped at a room where a patient was and started banging on the locked door. "Help! Help me please!" She said as she continued banging. The voice from inside replied. "How do we know you're not the shooter?" She glared at the door and then saw Allen pointing the gun right at her again. He fired another shot and she screamed. He luckily missed again. He was too far down the hall to aim at her properly. She stared at him for a second more, face full of fear and took off running again. Allen smirked. 'She's either going to run out of energy running like that, or she's going to run right into a dead end.' He thought as he continued to walk after her.

Serena continued to run and ran down a corridor. She had no idea where it led to, but hopefully it was out. She smiled with relief when she finally found a pair of sliding glass doors that led out. She ran to them and expected them to open automatically but when she stopped in front of them, they didn't budge. Serena stood staring at the doors with fear gripping her again.

"Nifty little thing about lock down mode..." Allen started as he reloaded his gun and Serena backed away from him, accidently backing up into two rolling shelves filled with towels. He smirked. "It's lets no one in or out, except for the military or police forces of course but..." He trailed off again, looking at her with a sinister look in his eyes. "They'll only get here just in time to see your blood run dry out of your body and onto the floor. That is unless..." He stopped as he walked closer to her, pinning her between him and the shelves. "You agree to take me back and dump that jackass, Darien." He said with a smirk, waiting for her answer. She glared at him. "No thank you, I'd rather be with him than a psycho like you any day!" She said right before she grabbed one of the shelves and knocked it over on to him, towels and all. He fell underneath the heavy shelf and mountains of towels and Serena took off running again.

She skidded to a stop shortly after when she realized that it was a dead end! All that was there was a wall and the elevator that was most likely turned off with the lock down mode. She turned back to see Allen was still buried beneath the towels. She tip-toed her way across the towels. She was going to escape and get help! Suddenly a hand popped up and grabbed her leg. Soon, a head and whole body followed up with it. She gasped. He picked her up and threw her against the far wall. She was cornered now.

"No where to run, no where to hide bitch." He said as he pointed the gun straight at her face just as she sat up again. Serena stared at him with tears in her eyes. She was going to die and she knew it. He glared at her and smirked. "Been nice knowing you, Serena." He said as he cocked the gun. She closed her eyes. 'Hopefully it will be quick and not too painful.' She thought as she braced herself for the bullet. She waited for the sound of the gunshot. A second later she heard it and she knew her end would be soon.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor with something heavy on top of her. 'Is this what death feels like?' She thought as she opened her eyes to see Darien on top of her. He looked at her eyes and smiled. He quickly got up and helped her up. "Oh no you don't! You're not stealing her away from me a second time!" He yelled as he fired another shot as they ran through the halls together now. It was a while before he dragged her into a small dark corner of the hospital and hid.

"Darien, what do you think you're doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!" She said as she hugged onto him tightly. Darien smiled and hugged back. "Sorry, I just saw you on the screens in my office and I came to save your life. Thought I'd return the favor. You should be thanking me." He said as she smiled and let a few tears go. He wiped them away with his fingers and kissed her gently. "Thank God he didn't..." She trailed off as she took a second to look at her hand. It was covered in blood! She pulled off his jacket slowly and revealed the wound and the bullet hole. She gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me, Darien?" She asked as she began unbuttoning his white shirt. "I didn't want you to worry..." He hissed in pain as Serena began to take care of his wound the best she could. She ripped off a slightly big strip of his white shirt off so she could bandage him. "It's not the best, but it's going to have to do for now. We really need to get that bullet out." She said as he put his shirt back on. He decided to abandon his jacket and buttoned his shirt only halfway. She knew this wasn't the time to say it but he really did look good with only a half-buttoned shirt. She blushed a little.

It was a little while before they decided to step out of their hiding spot. "It seems like Allen gave up." Darien said as he pulled Serena out of the hiding spot and smiled at her. She smiled back. Darien gave her a funny look when her smile started fading. His brows furrowed and he stepped closer to her to ask her what was wrong when she screamed. "Look out Darien!" She said as he barely moved to dodge a punch from Allen.

"Do you really think I'd give up that easily?" He said as he raised the gun and pointed it at them. Darien put Serena behind him. He smirked. "That's fine. I'll kill the one she loves first, then you." He said as he cocked the gun again and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly, a fire extinguisher came down on his neck, knocking him out cold.

Both Serena and Darien looked up to see Melvin with his overly sized glasses and panting form standing over him with the fire extinguisher. "That...was for Molly..." He said as he looked up at the couple and smiled his dorky smile. Serena came out from behind Darien and picked up the gun, just in case he woke up. She gave a smile to Melvin. "That was a brave thing you did, Melvin. Molly would be proud." She said as he blushed. "Aww...it was nothing really!" He said as he accidently dropped the fire extinguisher on his foot. A fit of yowls could be heard from him three halls down. Serena and Darien laughed just as the S.W.A.T. team ran in and checked them to see if they were all right.

Serena gave the men the gun as evidence and Allen was unconsciously taken away and put in a holding facility. The paramedics cared for Darien's wound and removed the bullet outside of the hospital in an ambulance truck. As the S.W.A.T. team ran around the hospital and evacuated people from the building, Serena walked over to the truck Darien sat in.

"So, how's Molly?" He asked as she took a seat beside him. "She'll be fine. They removed the bullet and her arm is in a sling but she's fine. How about you?" She asked as she looked at him with concern. He smiled and looked at the ground. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you weren't hurt, or worse." He said as she smiled. "Darien, what you did for me today was completely..." He cut her off. "Idiotic, stupid, moronic? Come on Serena, I know you wanna say it." He said as he looked up at her, surprised to still see the smile on her face. She wrapped her arm around his right arm. "No, Heroic, romantic, sweet, caring, stupid yes, but it's fine because I know how much you really love me." She finished as she leaned up to kiss him. He took her lead and followed, leaning down to kiss her.

She stopped when she heard a tiny thud in between them. She looked down a saw a little black box. Serena gasped. 'Could that be?' She thought to herself as she picked up the box before Darien had the chance to. She opened it up and found a beautiful white diamond ring in the shape of two hearts. She looked at Darien and asked, almost completely stunned. "Is this...what I think it is?" She asked as he nodded and sighed. He got up from his seat and stood in front of her. "I was going to do this when we went to dinner tonight. It would've been more romantic but I guess I have no choice now." He said as he bent down on one knee before her and took her hand. He put the ring on it as he looked into her eyes.

"Serena, will you marry me?" He asked simply. Tears sprang to her eyes again. She wiped them away on her sleeve. "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" She said as she launched herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

**Four years later:**

Darien sat at his computer in his office at home. It was Christmas Eave, four years later, and he was still a work-a-holic. His concentration was broken however by a tugging at his pant leg. He looked down to see a pink haired girl with the same hair style as Serena starring up at him with her young questionable eyes.

"Daddy, why do you have to work so much? Mommy said that it's not good for your health." She shrugged. "Oh well, Mommy can always play doctor on you like I do when my dollies are sick." She said cheerfully as she smiled up at her father while he blushed slightly. While his daughter had innocent intentions, his thoughts went elsewhere, to the night 3 Halloweens ago when Serena dressed up as a nurse and made him be her "patient." He smiled. 'That was probably the night that created Rini.' He thought to himself as he put his daughter in his lap and kissed her forehead. "Maybe she will, pumpkin." He said, keeping his dirty thoughts to himself. He then picked up Rini and put her onto his shoulders and walked out of the office towards the living room.

"Oh yeah? They have? Why didn't they beef up security when I was still around? Ugh, Mol, I'm so glad to be out of there and in this new hospital. The security there is great, the people I get are mostly nice and I get to work very close to..." She trailed off as someone lightly picked her up from behind and turned her around and kissed her. "Darien!" She yelled. He laughed. "You're so cute when you're angry." He said as he held her against him. Rini was behind her father, watching them.

"Hey Molly, I've gotta go spend time with my family alright? Love you too, bye." Serena said as she clicked the phone off. Darien smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. Serena complied and not too soon after their lips touched, they heard an "Ewww" from their daughter. Serena broke the kiss and laughed. Darien smirked and put his hand on Serena's belly. "So, how much longer now?" He asked as she put her hand on his.

"Another few weeks I should say. I got checked out yesterday and they said that our daughter should be born a few days after new year's." She said smiling. Rini jumped up in an excited kind of way. "When do I get to meet her?" She asked excitedly. Serena smiled down at Rini. "Oh, in a week or so. Don't worry Rini, she's not hiding from you on purpose." She laughed as she felt a little kick. Darien felt it too and smiled down at Serena. "So, I have you, my family, my job. What else could I wish for?" He asked her and she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again. "I don't know, but we'll see what time has in store for us!" She said as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. Rini watched her parents for only a moment and smiled. She decided to leave them alone about their gross kissing...this once...

Rini looked up at the Christmas tree and then at the ornament with all three of their names on it, like a family tree ornament. Rini smiled at it. 'Soon it'll be four and I'll finally have someone to play with!' She thought as she bounded off to her room.

Meanwhile, the couple was still in their passionate embrace, just as the first snow of Christmas began falling outside their house.

Yes! It's over! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And thank you guys for waiting so long for me to complete this story. I really appreciate all your reviews and I hope this chapter is really worthy of lots of reviews and good ones at that. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Mackenzie


End file.
